Scarlett Pierce
by bellamarieswancullen
Summary: What happens when Katherine had a nice twin sister? They both fight about something that happened in their past and the salvatores are trying to figure it out. Damon is more interested in Scarlett and Katherine isn't very happy about that.
1. Chapter 1

**Scarlett Peirce**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**Scarlett's POV**

Dear diary,

I do not understand my twin sister, Katherine. She can be cruel and vial but turns it to an act of caring and sweetness. Yes, we are twins but our personalities are what separate us. The only way to tell us truly apart is our eye color. Katherine has light blue eyes as I have dark brown. Father even sometimes mixes us up. I would like to find someone who will see me as me and not as my older sister Katherine. Katherine is nineteen years of age while I am the younger sister as seventeen. The strange thing is we are still twins. Yes, we have a secret, a dark secret of being vampires. Soon we will have to leave father because he might get to suspicious. Katherine always feels the need to control me since I am younger. Every boy I meet or I would seem interested in, she would take for herself. I have never had a boy at my side. They are always at Katherine's. Anyway I guess I should tell you what is going on for today. Father is taking us to meet the Salvatore's and to stay for a visit. I am not sure what father's relationship is with the Salvatore Family. I found it rude to ask. Katherine might know, but I wouldn't dare ask her. We aren't as close anymore after what HAPPENED but I don't want to think about that right now. Oh I must go we are arriving at the Salvatore Estate.

Sincerely,

_**Scarlett Peirce**_

"Why must you write in that thing day and night, little sister. I don't find it healthy," Katherine more stated then asked.

"I find it comforting."

"Of course you do."

I just stared out the window not wanting to hear my sister try to insult me further.

The estate had a beautiful white mansion planted on it and from what I could see a garden that looked so nice to sit in for peace and quiet.

When our carriage rode up to the house. Two boys and what I was guessing was their father. Where standing at the front door to meet us.

Katherine stepped out of the carriage first and I followed just like I always did.

The first boy introduced him self as Stefan. He looked about my age and started to escort Katherine to her room, while Katherine wrapped her arm into Stefan's. The next boy introduced himself as Damon. He, I was guessing was about to Katherine's age, held his arm out for me. Their father, Giuseppe, welcomed us and told us to get acquainted with the house since it will be our home for a while, Damon wad escorting me to my room when finally we had a conversation.

"We are all happy you and your sister are here, Miss Peirce."

"As we are happy to be here, Master Salvatore." I said kind of said mockingly.

"Call me Damon I am not much of a master, well that is what my father tells me."

"Well I don't find your father's words truthful, I can see you being a fine Master."

"Thank you, Miss Pierce."

"Call me, Scarlett."

"That is a beautiful name, Miss Scarlett."

"Why thank you."

We had this whole conversation, while we walked up the grand staircase to the long hallway with door lined up on each side.

"This is your room to your right and your sisters room is just down the hall at the end."

"Where is your bedroom, Master Damon?" I said flirtatiously.

"My room is just across from yours," he was flirting right back." and my brothers is down the hall as well."

I nodded my head and looked into his eyes. We where gazing at each other for a long time when Stefan and Katherine appeared.

"What is going on here, little sister?" Katherine asked try to make sure I wasn't finding someone I liked.

"Nothing, nothing at all, Katherine."

I could tell Damon could sense my fear of my sister.

"Well, Miss Scarlett, I will leave you to get acquainted in your room."

"Thank you, Master Damon."

I walked into my not to big but not to small room. A queen size bed was in the middle of the room with purple comforter and purple pillows. There was a balcony with French door leading to it. The walls where white as was the rest of the house. It wasn't an ugly white just a nice looking almost tan color. I walked out on the balcony and breathed in a big gulp of fresh air. I looked down from the balcony and was staring at the beautiful garden. Oh I wish could go smell the roses. I find roses my favorite flower of them all, beautiful and unique in a way. I could watch them all day. They have a way to keep your secrets or to give them away if they wish. I am not quit tired. I think I will go have a trip to the garden.

I was walking into the garden of roses and sat on the bench gazing at them. I picked one up examining every detail of the petals, when I heard a stick crack.

"Ahh." I gasped out looking who was out there.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you," I heard Damon say while approaching me.

I looked down and the rose that had fallen out of my hand. I saw a cut on my finger bleed out. It should heel soon but Damon did not know that.

"Miss Scarlett, you are bleeding, let me help you."

"No, I am fine thank you."

"Let me see."

"Damon..."

He grabbed my hand and held it looking at the damage that was done but that is the thing what damage?

"I would have sworn I saw a cut, Scarlett."

"It was nothing."

"Is there something your not telling me?"

"I... must go... It's getting late."

That's when I started to run dropping the rose by his feet.

"Scarlett!"

I heard him call after me. I ran straight to my room running past Katherine, Stefan, and Giuseppe in the living area.

"Scarlett! What is wrong!" I heard my sister call after me. I heard Damon walk in the room and I could tell all eyes went to him. I looked back one more time at the top of the grand staircase and saw Damon holding the rose I left. I debated going back but decided it was best to go to my room. Yes, I might be over reacting but I cam afraid of what Damon would think if he found out what I really am.

I just sat in my bedroom for the longest time until I heard footsteps outside my door then they walked away as quickly as they came. I opened the door to find my door to find my rose, the one that knew my secret, and the one that almost told.

**Review Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Scarlett Peirce**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**Scarlett's POV**

I feel the warm sunlight on my skin coming from the double doors leading to the balcony. I slowly opened my eyes when I heard a knock on my door.

"You may come in."

The maid walked in a told me breakfast was being served. She must have forgotten to close my curtains last night because of the sunlight on me. I am glad I have my necklace on or I might have burned.

"Do you need help getting dressed, Miss Peirce?"

"No, thank you, I think I will do fine on my own."

"Yes, Miss."

I dressed myself in a very white beautiful dress and decided to head towards breakfast. I walked into the dinning room and all eyes turned in on me.

"How did you sleep, Miss Scarlett," Giuseppe asked.

"Very nice, thank you."

I felt an awkward silence building up until Katherine broke the silence.

"Well I for one sleep exceptionally."

Katherine giggled while saying this and looking at Stefan who had a huge grin on his face.

Oh my sister is horrible sometimes. The first night here and she already has Stefan under her spell. I really don't want to be near my sister so I decided to excuse myself.

"I'm sorry, but you will have to excuse me."

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked being noisy.

"I would rather not tell," I said will walking towards the roses.

I could feel a presence fallowing me. I sat down on the bench and so did the presence.

"Hello, Mr. Damon."

"It's funny how we always meet here, Miss Scarlett."

"Damon…"

"Yes?"

"Why do you keep fallowing me here?"

"I want to get to know you and I find you interesting."

"How so?"

"The way you can hold a delicate rose in your soft hands and stare at it for hours. The way I see you take in your surroundings before actually going inside. The way you write in your journal and are in your mind."

"How do you know I write in a journal?"

"I saw you when you where pulling up to the estate."

"Oh yes."

"The way you are frightened of your sister."

"I am not!"

"Is that so?"

"Not frightened, more intimidated."

"Oh I see."

Damon was only a couple inches away from me and I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"That is a beautiful necklace," he said while touching it. All of a sudden the clasp broke and the necklace all most fell off.

"Ahh!" I screamed. I could feel the sun start to burn my neck. I was trying to clasp it back on when Damon went behind me and clasped it for me.

All my muscles un-tensed and I was leaning against Damon's chest.

"Scarlett, are you alright?"

"I feel faint."

I felt Damon stroke my cheek as I heard Katherine and Stefan coming towards us.

"Is everything alright? We heard a scream," Stefan asked.

"Katherine saw me and shouted," What did you do to her?"

She came by my side and held my hand. It looked like she really cared but I knew it was all an act to make it look like she was kind and sweet.

"I can a sure you, Miss Katherine, I do not know what happened. Miss Scarlett's necklace fell off then screamed," Damon said this while looking at me.

"Carry her inside," Katherine demanded.

Damon picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room. He laid me on my bed.

"I will came back later," he whispered in my ear.

Everyone left for me to sleep.

I awoke at a knock on the door. I looked outside and it was getting dark.

"Come in."

I looked at the door and was surprised to see who was here.

"Stefan?"

Stefan came to sit on the side of my bed.

"Scarlett, I know what you are."

"What, I don't know what you are talking about."

"Scarlett, you're a vampire."

I just stared at him. He couldn't know unless Katherine told him.

"I know about Katherine too. She told me to help you. I think she's with Damon."

NO! She's reeling him in too!

"NO!"

"What is it?"

"Don't you get it? She's with Damon!"

"Oh."

He finally figured out what I meant and his face dropped. I felt bad.

"I want you to drink from me."

"What! No!"

That's when he cut himself and I couldn't resist. I started to move closer and closer to him. I know my eyes must have turned black and my fangs extended. I kept moving my mouth closer to his neck, and then I bit down.

I heard him gasp but then soon he moaned. I didn't like using him, but I needed blood and he tastes so sweet.

I then pulled away.

"You need more."

"No, I want Damon."

That's when Stefan pulled away.

"He's not available."

"I will always be second to her!"

"I'm going to let you rest," he said while leaving.

While I was falling asleep, I was thinking about how Katherine has Stefan AND Damon right under her spell. I actually thought Damon started to like me, that I wouldn't be second.

I woke up and went down for breakfast. Before I went inside the dinning area, I looked in. I saw both brothers admiring Katherine. I just decided to go to the stable and groom the horses.

"I would just give up. I have both of them." I heard Katherine say.

"Why should I?"

"Because you know, I don't share well, little sister, so an accident might just happen."

"What kind of accident?" I asked kind of terrified.

"A deadly one."

**Review Please **


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlett Peirce

Scarlett's POV

I was in the barn alone. Katherine had left and I was wondering what she was going to do. She's my sister after all. She can't be serious, can she? I knew she was selfish but not this extreme. I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard a knock on the barns door.

"Ah!" I screeched surprised, not expecting anyone's company.

"Did I startle you, Miss Scarlett?" Damon asked coming cover to me.

"Oh, a little, Mister Damon."

"Scarlett, I want to take you somewhere, if you'll let me," Damon said while grabbing my hand and rubbing circles in the palm of my hand.

"I… alright…"

He led me out of the barn to a little open prairie like place with a blanket laid down in the middle of it.

"I thought we could sit and get to know each other better," Damon said while holding my hand and leading me over to the blanket.

"Damon… I would love to but…"

"What's wrong, Scarlett?"

"I just… don't feel like talking much."

"We don't have to. We could just sit and enjoy each others company."

"Damon… I can't," I remembered what Katherine said and I couldn't do this. I knew if Damon keeps insisting I would give in.

"Scarlett, please…" Damon pulled me to sit down and I couldn't resist anymore. I sat and looked into his eyes. I knew I must have a sad expression on my face.

Damon stroked my cheek. I moved a little bit away and lay down on the blanket. Damon lay down too and moved closer to me pulling me into his arms and I laid my head on his chest.

We lay there for a while not knowing the time of day snapping us out of our peace we heard a voice.

"Am I interrupting something?" I heard Katherine say.

"Oh, no, no Katherine," I said while moving out of Damon's arms and standing up. I could feel Damon examining the tension between us. Damon stood at my side and grabbed my hand. I tried to pull my hand away from his grasp and he held on tight so I wouldn't let go. I looked at Katherine and saw a gleam in her I saying you will pay.

"Damon, Stefan is looking for you."

"What does he need?" Damon asked kind of agitated that he had to leave.

"I don't know…. It sounded urgent," Katherine said with a fake worried expression.

"Alright," Damon then looked at me and started to walk away holding on to my hand until he absolutely had to let go.

Once Damon left all they way out of the clearing, Katherine comforted me.

"I warned you, Scarlett."

"Ka… Katherine, I didn't mean too," I stuttered.

"Scarlett, Scarlett, Scarlett, I warned you, I don't want to share the Salvatore brother's."

"Katherine…"

That's when she walked out of the clearing without another word. Tears slipped down my face of the fear that was overcoming me. She was serious and I don't know what to do but wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Scarlett Peirce

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES

Scarlett's POV

It's the next day and I was out in the garden with the roses. Katherine and Stefan where having a pleasant walk on the open grass and Damon was sitting across the field sketching a drawling. I was writing in my diary but I just can't focus, I'm paranoid. Nothing has happened in a couple of days.

"Miss Scarlett, would you like your cup of tea?" the maid asked while coming up behind me.

"Yes, thank you."

I took the cup of tea as the maid. I was looking at the roses again. A beautiful red color, beautiful secrets, I took a big sip of tea and started to choke. There was vervien in it. Someone poisoned me.

"ah," I choked. I then feel to my knees. I couldn't breathe and my breath was coming out in gasps. I started to feel dizziness take me over.

"Scarlett!" I heard Damon scream from across the field getting closer each minute he runs closer.

Katherine and Stefan turned their faces towards the noise and started to make there way over.

Damon pulled my head into his lap while I keep couching. The broken teacup was by our side. I keep hearing the crash in my mind. Damon's face keep blurring in and out.

"Scarlett, Scarlett,… what is wrong?" Damon put his hand on my cheek holding my face.

I felt Katherine and Stefan's eyes on me with worried expressions.

"Try to calm down… breathe," Damon said soothingly. I started to cough harder. I felt blood come from my mouth. I must have turned surprisingly pale. Damon looked so worried. He picked me up in his arms and sprinted towards the estate.

Katherine and Stefan where right behind me. I know it doesn't seem that Stefan and me are close, but we are actually best friends behind Katherine's back.

Damon carried me up the stairs to my room. I felt blood drip down from my mouth. He laid me softly on my bed. Katherine, Stefan, and Mr. Salvatore had entered my room. Damon was holding my hand.

"Scarlett…speak to me… what happened?" Damon pleaded with me.

"Poisoned…."

Damon stared at me worried plastered all across his face. Damon then asked everyone if they could leave for a moment.

"Only vervien can make you sick, how would someone get that?"

"I do… don't know."

Damon was looking into my eyes when we heard a knock at the door.

"May I speak to Scarlett alone?" Stefan asked.

"I will be back later," Damon said while getting up off the side of my bed and leaving threw the door. Stefan took his place.

"Scarlett…" Stefan said while hugging me.

"Stefan… I'm scared."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's hard to breathe… help please."

"I don't know what to do, Scarlett. Tell me what to do. I don't want to loose my best friend."

I gave him a small smile.

"I need blood…"

"Do you want me to get Damon?" We when heard a knock at the door.

"May I come in? I would like to see my sister," Katherine then walked in and Stefan walked out.

"Scarlett…" Katherine sat at my bedside. She pulled out a needle. I looked at her with a confused weak expression. She grabbed my arm and inserted the needle. I felt a pain shot threw my arm.

"What? Katherine?"

"I warned you Scarlett."

"You're poisoning me?"

"Yes, of course!" She said cheerfully.

I was getting extremely dizzy. She gave me way to much verien. Katherine then screamed and Stefan and Damon ran in.

"She's getting worse!" Katherine exclaimed making it look like none of this was her fault.

"Mmm…" I moaned before I passed out because of the overdose.


	5. Chapter 5

**Scarlett Peirce**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**Scarlett's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes everything looked blurry. I looked around my room and found Damon at my bedside farthest away from the door. I felt him holding my hand. I was so weak I couldn't move much only my head and my arms. I could move but in another way I could not.

"Da… Damon…."

He lifted his head from the side of the bed and looked up at me.

"Scarlett… god… I thought…. I hoped you weren't..."

"Dead… it's… alright… you can say it," I whispered.

"No… I couldn't imagine… oh Scarlett…."

I gave Damon a little squeeze on the hand and gave him a weak smile.

"I know who…." That's when Stefan and Katherine walked in.

Stefan walked to the side of the bed and sat down next to me and grabbed my other hand.

"Your awake, how are you feeling?" Stefan asked.

"Fine…"

"I've been so worried…" Katherine intervened.

"Mmm…"

"You must have been poisoned, you need blood. I do not doubt Damon will want to help you," Stefan insisted.

"I…

"Yes… of course… Scarlett let me help you."

I looked at Damon. I looked at him for a few seconds trying to figure out if I should let this happen. I then nodded and Damon moved his neck closer. I didn't bit down hard just enough for the blood to flow into my mouth. It was sweet at first until I felt the taste of the vervien poison enter my mouth. I started coughing rejecting the blood that had just entered my body.

"Scarlett… what is happening?" Damon demanded the answer from Katherine.

"You must have vervien in your system."

"Mmm… make it stop… it hurts," I begged.

"I want to make it go away," Damon said worried. Damon then looked at Stefan.

"Scarlett, let me help you." Stefan insisted.

I just nodded my head. He started to try and move closer, but Katherine intervened.

"NO!" Katherine screamed. " You can't I claimed him Scarlett!"

"Mmm…."

"Katherine… she needs help…"

"No!"

"Damon, will you please escort her out."

Damon stood up and dragged Katherine out of the room.

"Scarlett…"

Stefan leaned in closer and brought his neck to my mouth. I could hear Katherine crying in the hallway and Damon trying to comfort her. I bit slightly making sure it wasn't filled with vervien and drank. His blood didn't taste as good because Katherine claimed him, but it was restoring my health. I wasn't completely healed, but it helped. I pulled away from Stefan and lay my head down on my pillow and closed my eyes. I was tired. Stefan was cleaning up his neck when he asked me.

"Who did this to you?"

I just looked at him and then looked at the door hearing the cries of my older sister.

"Scarlett… who is…"

Katherine then barged in threw the door. I whimpered when she ran at me, but Stefan and Damon got in her pathway.

"I told you I claimed him and you still drank from him that is going against your sister! " Katherine screamed at me.

"Ka… therine."

"She is sick you could not blame her!" Damon said.

Katherine started to cry again and lay her head in Stefan's chest. I just stared at all of them. All of a sudden, Mr. Salvatore came in the room with other men demanding orders that where getting all jumbled up. I felt a pain hit my side and say vervien being injected into Katherine and me. Damon tried to run to my side but then men pushed him away. They forcefully put a muzzle on my sister and I and then grabbed us putting us in a wagon with a bared window. Katherine was struggling while I just lay there.

It was about nightfall when I felt the carriage stop. The door opened and reveled Damon and Stefan. They both grabbed Katherine first and then me un-tying us.

"Damon…" I moaned.

"Scarlett… I must know who poisoned you?"

"Katherine… poisoned me.

"Katherine?" Damon looked over to Stefan and Katherine and back at me. "Are you sure?"

"…Yes."

I then heard a gun fire off and saw Damon go wide eyed and fall to the ground. He was shot and so was Stefan. I felt I was being carried back into the carriage watching Stefan and Damon lay there. Wondering if they are really dead?

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Scarlett Peirce

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES

Scarlett's POV

I felt the carriage come to a halt. I looked at the door and a man started to carry all of us, vampires, out of into a church. I was being dragged down into the ruins of the church, thrown into a dark hole. I looked around for my sister and saw her talking to a guard. Well, more like flirting with the guard. He was letting her go! I tried to scream to her, but I knew she wouldn't come get me anyways. I gave up and sat in the dark, underground hole. The last thing I saw was my supposable best friend, Emily Bennent, closing the tomb off so that not one of us would escape for eternity.

I don't know how long it has been, but I have been deprived of blood and truly starving. I can barely make out anyone in this tomb. It looks like I am the only one left suffering. Everyone else was already too far-gone. I saw Pearl was trapped down here too. I thought Katherine would have at least taken her best friend, but that just shows her selfishness. I felt my eyelids get heavy and I knew this was it. I would be gone in awhile as long as I don't get blood as soon as I get blood I will resurface. I felt everything turn dark and I was gone for now.

**2010**

I could hear the tomb being opened. The rock was slowly pealing back. I wish I could move, but I was too weak. I heard talking; it was at the entrance, too far for me to comprehend the words. Someone succeed in opening the tomb. I'm wonder if I will get out of here. I heard someone walk this way and started to yell.

"She's not here!" he screamed. I heard something hit the wall. The aroma of blood hit me and I wanted it so bad. It smelled so good.

"Katherine?" I heard him whisper. He walked towards me and started to feed me the blood. I wanted to tell him I wasn't Katherine, but I was just happy I was being feed. I slowly opened my eyes gaining some strength, but not by much. I could finally talk. He must have saw my eyes and then whispered.

"Scarlett?" I looked at him, taking in all his fetchers when I whispered.

"Damon?" I felt him put his arms around me and it felt nice, holding me in a hug. He then picked me up in his arms and started for the door. Damon came to the entrance, but he couldn't go any farther.

"Why can't I leave?" Damon asked.

"I'm sorry, Damon, but we can't let the tomb vampires out." I was guessing that was Stefan's voice that I haven't heard in a while.

"So you are just letting me get stuck in here for the rest of eternity!" Damon yelled at Stefan.

"I'm sorry, we can't let Katherine out," Stefan finished.

"I'm sorry…" I heard a girl weeping.

I heard Damon chuckle in a sarcastic way and sit on the ground by the entrance holding me.

I took my head out of the nap of Damon's neck and looked at Stefan.

"Scarlett…." Stefan whispered.

I gave him a weak smile and whispered, "Stefan."

I then turned my head back into Damon's chest. Damon gave Stefan a smirk as if saying 'I told you so' then putting his head in my hair.

"Take off the seal," I heard Stefan demand.

"I don't know if we have that kind of power…" I heard a girl say sounding weak.

"Please, Bonnie…"

The Bonnie girl finally agreed and started to lift the seal.

"Stefan…" I heard the girl who was weeping ask questionable.

"It's not what you think, she's not what you think. I will explain later, we all will." Stefan explained.

I felt the seal break and Damon stand up with me in his arms exiting the tomb.

We entered a forest and Damon laid me on the ground and put his hand on my cheek.

"Scarlett… please open your eyes."

I slowly lifted my eyelids and was looking into his eyes.

"Damon? I thought… you where… dead," I whispered.

"Why would you think that?"

"I saw you get shot…"

"You didn't know… about the blood?" he asked trying to find the right words.

"No…"

"I've missed you, Scarlett," Damon said while bringing me into a hug.

I heard a couple of gasps. I was kind of wondering why? Did Damon not show affection anymore?

"Damon… blood…" he pulled back and nodded. Stefan was holding another bag of blood. I drank it fast and I gained enough strength to stand.

"No… I'm carrying you," Damon demanded.

"I find I'm perfectly capable of walking," I insisted.

"Don't be stubborn, I'm carrying you, no arguing."

He flung me into his arms before I could protest.

We ended at a nice house. Stefan and Damon have been calling it a boarding house so I guess that is what it is. It's been a few days. I have not been able to leave the house. In these few days I have adapting to the new world. I haven't been able to meet anyone though not even the people that where with both brothers in the tomb. I never got a good clear look at them. Everything was kind of blurry. I adapted quick because that is what vampires have to do whenever the world changes. Damon had a girl named Elena go buy me some clothes. I haven't been able to meet her. Damon bought me something called a cell phone I've learned to us it, but I don't see the need for it. Damon says it so he can call me if he needed or the other way around. He told me I cannot kill human, but I can feed from them. I'm fine with that. What is with cars, though? I was perfectly fine with carriages. They had to make it more complicated. Stefan wants me to meet his girlfriend. I can't wait! I think she is Elena, which bought me the clothes. She is coming now. I hope we can be friends!

"Scarlett, Elena's here," Damon said while coming into my room. Well, the guest room, but I guess it's my room now.

"Great," I smiled at him. "Damon, I need a new diary."

"Why is that?"

"Because… I love to write please," I begged.

"Alright," he said while taking my hand.

"Oh yeah I have a question about this new way of talking. Why do you say what's up? Clearly the sky or the ceiling is up."

Damon chuckled and was leading me down the stairs. When I hit the last step, I looked up to see Elena. She looked just like me, no more like my sister. Why didn't anyone tell me? I stared at her looking her up and down and then looked at Damon with a questionable look.

"Scarlett, don't freak out, she's nothing like Katherine."

"How would I know that!" I exclaimed moving away from all of them.

Damon took a step towards me and I took a step back.

"What is going on?" Elena asked Stefan clearly in shock after seeing me.

"I will explain if we all just sit down and calm down," Stefan explained.

Damon reached out his hand to me.

"No," I whispered.

"Scarlett, don't be stubborn, Elena needs to know about our past…."

"I don't want to relive the past, please, Damon, not again."

"Scarlett, we are talking about this."

I reached out to take his hand and sat on the couch farthest away from my sister look alike.

"Scarlett… Elena is nothing like Katherine," Stefan tried to calm me down.

"How do I know that she is nothing like my sister!" I screamed at him. Damon took my hand rubbing circles in my palm knowing it will calm me.

"Sister?" Elena asked. "Why didn't you tell me Katherine had a sister?"

"You didn't tell her about me?"

"I didn't tell you about Scarlett because I didn't want to scare you further. When you say the picture of Katherine you freaked out. I didn't want you to be scared," Stefan explained.

I gave a little laugh, "Scared of me? You got the scariest part out of the way."

"Ok well what do I need to know," Elena asked.

Everyone was staring at me, waiting for me to explain and I was wondering where to start.

"Ok, well… as you can see we are twins, sort of. I'm younger then my sister, I'm seventeen like Stefan and Katherine is Damon's age of nineteen. I'm the kind sensitive sister, while Katherine was the faker. I would call her evil, but that's just me. "

"Where have I heard that before?" Elena said while giving a little laugh. I looked at her questionable and then just went back to my story.

"Un-like my sister I didn't play with humans feelings like she did or does. I don't know where she is after ditching me in the tomb leaving me for dead," I said with a little growl. "Anyway, I guess I should tell you, my sister doesn't share well. I never got to tell either of you this story because we where taken right after this happened, but Katherine threatened me if I didn't stay away from either of you and well I guess I didn't stay away very well. I wonder why? Oh yeah I lived there. Anyway, she poisoned me with vervein setting off the vampire hunters catching us and putting us in the tomb. Well, more like me."

"Wow…" Elena whispered. "Do you… drink human blood?"

"Hahaha, of course I do," I said. She looked a little freaked out.

"Elena… I'm not going to hurt you," I said kindly.

"I know," she kind of said questionable.

"Ok, well, are we done talking about the past because I don't really like thinking about it?"

"Wait, Damon why did you go into the tomb looking for Katherine when there was Scarlett?"

I started to tense up. What? Why would he do that?

"What? You where looking for her? I thought," at the end of my sentence my voice got quiet and I looked down at my hands. "You love her?"

"Scarlett, no."

"I thought you where the one person that saw me for me and not compare me to my sister."

"I do see you as you, I lo…" and then Damon cut off his sentence. Was he going to say he loved me?

"Alright… I get it," I said while standing up.

"What do you get?"

"That I was second just like everyone else saw me because I was the second sister, the youngest sister."

"No, you know that's not true."

I was quiet for a minute when I started to walk up to my room.

"Scarlett Peirce!" he screamed at me.

"What?" I whispered with my back towards him.

"Don't walk away from me!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" I yelled at him.

"Watch me!" he yelled right back.

"You're turning into her!" I screamed at him while I turned around to face him.

"What?" he asked calming down.

"By looking into Elena's mind you act just like my sister! Why? Why would you do that?" I yelled.

"Scarlett…"

I turned around and walked into my room sitting there for hours with nothing to do. I wished I had my diary. I heard a knock come from the door. I could sense it was Damon. My door was un-locked, but I didn't say he could come in. I waited to see if the door would open. It did, but it looked like he was checking if I was awake. Once he saw I was then he walked in. holding a bouquet of roses. I haven't seen roses in a long time. He set them down and handed me a single rose for me to hold.

"I've missed watching you hold these," Damon said while sitting next to me on the bed.

"Really?" I whispered.

"Yes, Scarlett, you where never second to me, you where the only one I truly wanted to watch and be with. Katherine was using compulsion. I just know she had to be. The reason I said I was looking for Katherine was because Stefan made me swear not to tell Elena about you. I… I've never said this to anyone and I know this doesn't sound like me. Well, not to a lot of people this doesn't sound like me, but to you it might. I love you, Scarlett," he said this while leaning in." I should have done this a very long time ago."

Damon then kissed me. It was so soft. It only last a minute, but that's all I needed to forgive him. I didn't want to rush into things with him. I was still trying to get used to the idea that you can kiss when you're not going to get married. It's nice.

"I want to show you something," Damon said while rushing out of the room and back in it with in a matter of a minute. He brought his sketchbook. I always wondered what he was drawling that day in the garden. He opened the book to a page showing me holding a rose. It was beautiful.

"Damon… it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it."

I then lay down on the bed, Damon right beside me, and started to fall asleep, but not before I felt him kiss me on the forehead ending the night.

**Review Please! **


	7. Chapter 7

Scarlett Peirce

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES

Scarlett's POV

I awoke to the sun shining in threw the curtains. I stirred in Damon's arms trying the stretch as best I could. I gave a little yawn and tried to sit up, but Damon dragged me right back down.

"Where do you think your going?" Damon asked me playfully.

"Oh I don't know, um running away from you!" I played right back getting up and running down the stairs. Stefan and Elena where sitting on the couch while I ran past them and out the front door. Everyone was outside now, and Damon was right behind me. I was giggling while I ran to the back of the house and saw a nice garden that looked like the one from back in 1864. I ran threw the garden when Damon finally caught up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I was giggling uncontrollable.

"Your not going to get away that easily, I just got you back," Damon said. "I've missed this part about you."

"And what part would that be?" I asked.

"Fun, lovable, and sweet."

I smiled at him when Stefan and Elena came around the corner.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing much, little brother."

"Why was Scarlett running away?"

"I was running because I wanted to be chased," I said while laughing.

"In that way you act like your sister."

I gave Stefan a small glare, but shrugged it off he couldn't have meant too much by it.

"How about we go back inside," I insisted.

We all entered the house and Elena and I went in the kitchen while the two brothers stayed in the living room.

"Elena… do you not like me?" I asked.

"No… you're nice, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Well… I haven't quiet figured you out yet. I don't know if you are wanting to take both brothers or not."

"Oh… you sound like you don't think we can both be in their lives…" I whispered.

"It all depends," she answered back.

I then heard arguing coming from the living room so I told Elena I would be right back. I walked to the door but stayed against the wall, listening.

"I don't want you to hurt her, Damon!" Stefan hissed.

"I would never!" Damon all but yelled back.

"I don't want her to get her hopes up if Katherine returns and you fall for her."

"I have never loved Katherine, and I never will!" Damon yelled at Stefan.

"It seemed like it when that was the one person you searched for, for over 145 years!"

"I actually wanted Scarlett back! I needed her back! I… love her!"

"Wow…" Stefan sounded surprised. "You haven't said that you have loved anyone in a very long time."

"Yes, I know and I love her!"

"You better not hurt her, Damon, or I will come after you."

I then made my presence be known. I looked at both brothers with a sad expression.

"Scarlett… how much did you hear?" Damon asked.

"I heard almost all of it… this… this isn't right... you used to be loving caring brothers… these aren't the brothers I knew… now it is filled with hate. Did I, we, do this to you?" I asked sadly.

"Yes…" I heard Elena say coming up behind me.

I didn't know what to say. I was speechless.

"I told you it depends and I think you know the answer…"

I looked down at my hands while a single tear fell down my cheek.

"Scarlett, this is not your fault. What is Elena talking about it depends?" Damon asked.

"It depends on…" I didn't finish my sentence.

"There isn't going to be room for us both here," Elena finished.

My breaths where coming in short gasps, I was having a flashback of Katherine and I in the barn where she threatened me. I know Elena isn't like that but the way she said it triggered something in my brain. I couldn't help but remember the past. I ran out in to where I feel the safest. The garden. I went behind the rose bushes and hide. I hadn't been out in this garden except for this morning, but I always feel piece in gardens. I was trying to calm myself down. This was over nothing. I couldn't get control of my breathing, though. I could hear everyone calling my name.

"Scarlett?" I heard Stefan the closest to me. He turned the corner and saw me huddled into a bush.

"Scarlett," Stefan then walked over to me and sat down. "Scarlett… what happened? What's wrong?"

"Stefan… the way Elena said that. It sounded so much like my sister. Katherine threatened me and when Elena said that it triggered memories I didn't want to relive."

Stefan opened his arms to me for comfort. It was a nice friendly hug, knowing that someone is there for you. Stefan is my only friend right now and a friend is what I need. I looked up from the hug to see Damon walking towards us. I needed Damon too.

"Scarlett…" Damon whispered. I got out of the hug, gave Stefan a thank you smile, and went over into Damon's loving embrace.

Elena was standing there the whole time. She looked mad.

"Scarlett," Elena fumed.

"Elena…" I walked out of Damon's arms and walked over to Elena.

"Stay away from Stefan!" she screamed at me. Stefan and Damon had a shocked expression on their faces not expecting Elena to react this way.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I yelled right back at her.

"Watch me!"

I was furious. I felt my fangs extend and my eyes darken. I quickly closed my eyes and put my hand over my mouth.

"Scarlett, I think you need to go hunt, I'll come with you," Damon suggested trying to get me away from the scene. He grabbed my hand and led me out of the garden and away from this horrible event.

**Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Scarlett Pierce

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES

Scarlett's POV

Damon led me to the forest. Why here? We both drink human blood.

"Damon, why are we here? I though we where going hunting?" I asked questionable.

"Well I lied, I just wanted to get us away from there." Damon answered while holding my hand and leading me further into the forest.

"Where are we going?"

"You will see..." he answered.

"Damon... I'm starting to get scared," I stated while my voice quivered. Damon then turned around to look into my eyes.

"Scarlett... you know I would never hurt you or put you in danger, right?"

I nodded my head slowly and Damon grabbed both of my hands and was rubbing circles in the palm of my hands to relax me. My eyes where looking down at the ground when Damon said,

"Scarlett, look at me, love."

I stayed looking at the ground.

"Scarlett..." he whispered again.

I finally tore my gaze from the ground and looked up into Damon's dark eyes.

"Scarlett, please don't do this now, I wanted for us to go somewhere alone for awhile, just us." I smiled and nodded my head. He pulled me into the little clearing he brought me too along time ago after the barn incident.

"It's still here," I smiled at him.

"I made sure of it."

I walked into the middle of the clearing and saw a rose bush planted there. I picked a dark red rose into my pale hands and looked at Damon questionably.

"I planted this rose bush here so when I missed you I would come look at the roses and it reminded me of you," he answered my thoughts. I smiled and turned back to the bush. I picked another single rose and brought it to Damon. I placed it in his hand and had his hand close around it.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"For what?"

"Remembering me..."

Damon leaned down and passionately kissed me. Suddenly, we heard a scratching noise coming for the trees and right as I turned I felt an arrow pierce my stomach and it was coated with vervain. I felt my rose drop to the ground. Everything was going in slow motion until I hit the ground on my knees.

Damon wrapped his arms around me and was about to pull the arrow out when some dark figure entered the clearing. A man I've known in the past by the name of Lucas. A man that pulled me and my sister apart a long time ago. A man I once loved until he was using me for my sister. He had light blonde hair with dark brown eyes, wearing a brown leather jacket.

"Who are you?" Damon demanded.

"Hello, Scarlett, love, miss me?" Lucas completely ignored Damon's question and came by my side. He flung Damon into a tree and grabbed the arrow in me and held it there.

"Now I want you to bring me to your sister and I will make the pain go away," he was tying to make a deal with me.

"I can't," I whispered.

Lucas drove the arrow further in.

"I don't want to hurt you, love, I want you and your sister to be with me. We could all be together."

"I can't, I don't know where she is."

Lucas then twisted the arrow causing me to cry out in pain.

"I will be back, next time to be with both of you."

He then pulled the arrow out and I gasped letting the breathe out that I didn't know I was holding in.

Lucas left into the woods and Damon finally recovered and came to my side.

"Scarlett, my god, Scarlett," Damon whispered as he took me into his arms.

"Who was he? What was going on?"

"I... will explain at... home."

Damon picked me up in his arms as I was trying to calm my breathe and raced towards home.

He ran into the house and straight up to our room. I groaned when he set me down.

"Scarlett, I need answers..." Damon whispered.

"Stefan and Elena might want to hear this. I don't want to repeat it again."

Right on que, Stefan and Elena walked in. Stefan must of heard me ask for them.

"What happened?" Stefan asked.

"Some random guy came into the forest and shot her with an arrow," Damon answered.

"Scarlett, please tells us what is going on," Damon continued.

"The man in the clearing is named Lucas. Also the reason my sister and I don't get along. You see Lucas came into me and my sisters life. He had gotten me to fall in love with him. Little did I know, he was doing the same with Katherine. I found out and I was furious. I didn't want anything to do with him. My sister did though she loved him. He wanted all of us to be together, not just one of us."

I felt a single tear slide down my cheek as I looked at the bed sheets. "Then one night I told him I didn't want to do this anymore, he could have Katherine, but that wasn't good enough for him. Lucas bit me, drank from me, feed me his blood, killed me with an arrow threw my chest, and turned me. Katherine was jealous. She wanted to be turned. Lucas couldn't deny Katherine after all she was his favorite. I was being used the whole time. Lucas decided to leave one night and Katherine blamed me for his disappearing. We fought all the time but she would win. Katherine turned aggressive and evil. She wanted every guy I fell for and I would never win..." I turned my body away from the group and looked out the window.

"This story sounds really familiar," Elena announced while looking at the two brothers. Stefan and Damon looked at Elena and Damon wrapped his arms around me. I winced slightly from the pain that was still there from the arrow.

"Maybe we should let this Lucas guy have her," Elena continued. Damon growled and tightened his grip while I whimpered from the pain.

"Now why would we do that?" Stefan asked.

"Because it seems that's the only thing he wants is her so..."

"No, I am not letting that happen," Damon stated.

"If Katherine came back would you let her take us?" Stefan asked Elena.

"Well no..."

"See then why would we let him take Scarlett."

"Because she's mine," Lucas said while coming into the room. Everyone went into high alert. Stefan stood protectively in front of Elena as Damon stood up from me and blocked Lucas.

"Now, now I don't want any trouble I just came back to get what is mine."

"I was never yours!" I screamed at him.

"Oh but sweetheart you are. I turned you, your mine," Lucas then turned and put his gaze on Elena.

"Katherine? I thought I turned you?"

"I am not Katherine my name is Elena."

Stefan gave her a slight glare. He didn't want Lucas going after Elena too. Lucas then turned back to me.

"Where is Katherine? Where is your sister?" he asked me for the second time.

"I told you I don't know."

Lucas got past Damon and threw me threw the window outside from the second floor. Glass is flying everywhere around me when I hit the ground I felt a sharp pain slice threw me. Lucas was at my side in a instant.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"I don't... know."

Damon jump out of the window and came to protect me. Lucas got up and threw Damon against the house hearing a crack come from Damon and he went unconscious. I groaned with pain as I was trying to get the shard of glass out of my back but could not reach. Lucas then looked in the forest. I was guessing he heard something. Lucas ran into the forest leaving me here broken.

**Review Please :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Scarlett Pierce

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES

Scarlett's POV

I heard the front door open and Stefan and Elena run out. Elena went to Damon's side while Stefan was at mine.

Stefan turned me onto my stomach and I moaned with pain. He pulled the shard of glass out of my back and it felt like it was already healing. I tried to sit up but Stefan pushed me back down.

"Wait just a second. Let your body heal."

A few minutes past and my back was feeling better. I sat up and ran over to where Damon was slumped over. Elena has been trying to wake him up for awhile.

"Damon..." I whispered. "Please Damon I can't do this with out you."

Stefan was trying to pull Elena from Damon's side and she was struggling screaming no over and over.

I put my hand on Damon's cheek and felt him slightly move. I kissed him lightly on the lips and whispered, "Please."

He groaned and started to try to sit up and rub his neck.

"Damon!" I exclaimed while throwing my arms around him.

"Mmm... Scarlett... wait where did he go?" Damon demanded.

"He ran into the forest. He must of heard something."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Stefan helped me."

I heard Damon growl softly.

"I was so scared for you. You can't do that again. He's to strong," the last part I whispered.

"I had to protect you."

"And I thank you for that," I smiled at him while I put my hand to his cheek.

"Oh Damon thank goodness your alright!" Elena ran over to him and threw her arms around him. I growled and Stefan grabbed my arm. I looked at Stefan and his face was telling me to calm down. I looked over to Damon and Elena. Elena kissed Damon. My eye sight started to get blurry. I couldn't see anything. I turned my head into Stefan's chest and he put his arms around me, comforting me. All of a sudden, Stefan ran over to Elena and pulled her away. I fell to the ground from the impact of Stefan. I didn't get up, not until my vision cleared.

"Scarlett..." I heard Damon whisper from far away.

"Scarlett..." this time closer whispering in my ear.

"Mmm..." I whimpered from the warm breathe hitting my ear.

"Scarlett, what happened? Why won't you sit up?"

My vision started to clear. I then heard Stefan and Elena arguing.

"Why, Elena!" Stefan screamed at her.

"It was only a 'you're alright kiss'."

"You promised, you loved me."

"And I do... Stefan it was nothing."

"Tell that to Scarlett! You're hurting her Elena!"

"How? I didn't do anything!"

"The way you act towards her brings back memories," Stefan then sighed.

"I am not Katherine!" Elena screamed.

"The way you've been acting could of fooled me."

Elena then stormed over to me.

"You manipulative little witch!" she screamed at me. "Somehow you manipulated Stefan and now he hates me! Ugh! Just leave our lives alone! No one wants you! Stay away from Stefan!"

I was speechless. I just stared at her. Damon quickly wrapped his arms round me so I didn't try to run. I couldn't speak, just observe.

"Aren't you going to say anything!"

I didn't want to say anything. I guess I kind of went into a state of shock. Stefan slowly walked over.

"Scarlett?" he asked. I was looking at the ground not wanting to meet eye contact with anyone.

"Scarlett?" Damon asked. Scarlett, Scarlett, I keep hearing but I didn't want to speak.

"She has finally fit the stage of shock," Stefan figure out.

Damon growled at Elena, "You did this to her!"

"I didn't mean too, I was upset," Elena whispered. Damon picked me up bridal style and carried me to our room. He set me on the edge of the bed as he got on the floor on his knees. Stefan was in the door way and I was looking at my fingers, just examining them.

"Scarlett, look at me," Damon demanded softly.

I slowly lifted my eyes to meet his.

"Scarlett, please talk to me, love," Damon begged.

I just gazed into his eye. He looked really upset which made me feel like I wanted to cry. I put my hand on his cheek and his face softened. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch. I took my hand back and wanted to look into his eyes.

"Scarlett... I am going to ask you questions. I want you to shake your head no or nod your head yes.

"Are you afraid of Elena?"

I shook my head no.

"Can you speak?"

I nodded my head yes.

"Do you want to speak?"

I shook my head no. I then heard Damon sigh. "Why Scarlett, please speak to me," he begged.

"Are you upset?"

I nodded my head yes.

"Do you want to leave me?"

I shook my head no over and over again. A single tear going down my cheek.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you further," he said while pulling me into a hug.

I sighed. I then cradled my head in his neck and he held me there. "Damon..." I whispered softly. He pulled back and smiled seeing he was making progress.

We both then heard a crash come from the down stairs kitchen. We ran to find Stefan with blood covering his face. Human blood.

**Review please :) **

**Sorry for the long wait. I have been really busy. I hope these two chapters made up for it. :) Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Scarlett Pierce**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**Scarlett's POV**

"What are you doing?" Damon asked casually like the blood was no big deal.

"I needed to get stronger for Elena and if we get in a fight with this Lucas guy."

"You will not be fighting him," I stated. Damon looked over to me seeing that this finally broke me out of my state.

"Scarlett, we might have too," Damon added.

"No, and that is final. I do not want you hurt because of me and that involves no fighting."

"Scarlett..."

"No."

I heard Damon sigh as I turned back to Stefan.

"Stefan where did you get the blood?" I asked.

"Damon's stock in the house."

I turned to Damon,"Why didn't you tell me you had blood stocked in the house. We always have to go out to feed."

"It gave us time to be alone," Damon answered.

"Stefan you have to stop this... It won't go well," I said while lightly touching his shoulder.

"I won't, I need to be stronger," he said while holding onto my arm tightly.

"Ow, Stefan your hurting me."

Damon grabbed onto Stefan's shoulder.

"Let go of her."

Stefan released me and I rubbed my arm. I backed away from him and Elena ran in.

"What's going on?" she asked concerned.

"Stefan has...um...switched to human blood," I told Elena.

"No! Stefan! You promise everything would stay normal!" Elena screamed at him.

"I have to protect you."

Stefan walked towards Elena and I step in front of her.

"Stefan your not stable right now," I warned him. Stefan then growled at me.

"Little brother, you need to get a hold of yourself," Damon said.

Stefan jumped on Damon and I heard Elena scream. There was punching, and slamming, finally Stefan slammed Damon up against the wall.

"You don't know anything!" Stefan yelled at Damon.

"No, stop this!" I screamed as I ran over to Stefan and Damon. Stefan then pushed me hard enough to where I went flying into the wall. I hit my head and started to see dots.

"What do you think your doing!" Damon yelled while getting out of Stefan's grasp and coming by my side.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry Scarlett..." Stefan begged for forgiveness while backing away and ran into Elena.

I then saw Elena take out a vervain dart.

"No! What are you doing!" I screamed at her as I saw her stab Stefan with the dart. He fell to the ground slowly going into unconsciousness.

I let out a gasp and hurried to Stefan's side. I looked up at Elena.

"What did you do?"

"It had to be done," Elena said with tears in her eyes.

"Scarlett it had to be done," Damon stated.

"No, he didn't disevere to be poisoned."

"Then what do you expect us to do to him, Scarlett! He was going to hurt someone. He already threw you against the wall!" Damon yelled.

And that's when I was out of there. I got up off the floor and straight out of the room I ran into my room and slammed the door and locked it.

"Scarlett!" I heard Damon yell getting angry by the second. I heard a glass shatter and horrid words being exchange with me not really listening until I heard a big thud come from the door.

"Scarlett come out!" I heard Damon yell at me from behind the door.

"No!"

I heard him growl.

I then heard a rush of wind come into my room as if someone had entered threw the window. I turned quickly to see my sister, Katherine, sitting (more like lounging) on my bed.

"Hello, sister, miss me?"

**Review Please! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Scarlett Peirce **

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**Scarlett's POV**

"Katherine" I whispered.

"Hello, little sister," she said while coming by my side.

I heard pounding on the door and Damon yelling to let him in.

"What do you want?"

"That's not a very nice way to greet a sister you haven't seen in a while. Lucas wants us to go with him! Isn't that great!" Katherine said cheerfully.

"No…"

"What do you mean no? Of course it is he wants us back, Scar! He's our creator."

"No..."

"Scarlett, let me in! Scarlett!" I heard Damon yelling from behind the door.

"Now it's rude to leave someone out who wants to come in, don't you agree sister?"

I watched as Katherine opened the door and Damon rushing inside. He was by my side in an instant with his arms around my waist.

"You can't be serious. Your back with the Salvatore brothers."

"Katherine please, don't."

"Don't what? Tell them we where only there to play a game because we where bored. Well I was bored I don't know about you?"

"Katherine…" I breathed out as Damon's gripped tightened as I whimpered.

"Scarlett, you love me, don't you?" I heard Damon whisper in my ear.

"Of course…" I whispered back.

"Of course that's a lie!" Katherine yelled out.

Damon's gripped tightened even more and it was starting to hurt me.

"Ahh, Damon let go…"

"I will never let go I just got you back," he set his head in the nap of my neck.

"You're hurting me."

His grip loosened and I broke for his grasp. I ran down stair to find Stefan and Elena on the couch.

"Scarlett? What's wrong?" Stefan asked. I hadn't even noticed that I had tears running down my cheeks until now.

Damon raced down the stairs with vampire speed and grabbed my hand. Katherine came strolling down the staircase.

"Don't run away sister we weren't done with our conversation. Now were where we? Oh yes, you are coming with me and Lucas."

"No…"

"Scarlett! You are coming with us!"

"No! No! I am tired of you telling me what to do because I am your little sister! No!"

"Lucas won't be very happy with you."

"I like it here. Lucas, never loved me it was always you and I was second!" I yelled at her. "Always second!"

"Then why did he change you first? Why did he turn you when I was begging to be turned to be with him!" she yelled right back.

"Because he savored your life. He didn't care if I lived or died he turned me for his personal use and he wouldn't turn you because he… loved you."

The whole room went silent, not even Katherine had anything to say about it. The next thing I heard was slow clapping, applause, coming from the front door.

"Very good, Scarlett, nice show," Lucas entered with a grin on his face. I turned to Damon and hid my head on his chest. His arms wrapped around me.

"Now, now, don't hide Scarlett, my love."

I felt Lucas' hand on my hair and Damon yanked us away from him.

"I wouldn't do that, she is mine and I don't share very well, actually I don't share at all. Come her Katherine."

Katherine ran into Lucas' arms.

"Now come her, Scarlett."

"No…" I protested.

"Scarlett, come here!"

"NO!"

Lucas then used his vampire speed and wrapped his hands around Elena's throat.

"No!" I heard Stefan yell.

"Scarlett! You will come with me and your sister if you don't want anything to happen to this pretty girl right here."

I looked over to Elena and she looked scared to death.

"Scarlett, I will snap her neck," Lucas stated while I heard Elena whimper.

"Ok…"

"NO!" Damon yelled.

Lucas' grip loosened on Elena. He threw her to Stefan and raced over to me and took me from Damon's arms into his. I flinched away but he kept me tight against him.

"Ahh…. "

"Come, my love, let leave."

Lucas was dragging me from the house with Katherine right behind us. I turned around to look at Damon for what might be the last time. His face was saddened. Stefan had Elena in his arms the way it should be, the way I let it be. I then heard Damon in my head.

_I will come get you, Scarlett. I love you_.

That was the last thing I heard from Damon until I was dragged into the woods.

**Review Please! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Scarlett Peirce**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**Scarlett's POV**

I felt my self-awaking from sleep. I tried to move but then I remembered where I was, with Lucas and Katherine. I had bruises all over my body from the beatings I have gotten from Lucas for not obeying. You would think I would have healed, but he gave me small doses of vervian so I would feel the pain of my consequences. This has been happening for a week, a long slow week. I need Damon and I miss him. I haven't seen Katherine since we arrived. I have been chained to a bed for this whole week except for when Lucas comes in its like he wants me to fight him.

Knock. Knock.

I turned look at the door knowing who it was but not wanting to find out.

"Scarlett, I'm coming in," I heard Lucas say though I knew he would have come in anyways.

I turned my head away from him and he grabbed my face and turned it right back.

"Now, Now, it is rude to not look someone in the eyes, love, you wouldn't want to be rude, now would you?"

I tried to move away but he just keep jerking me back. Lucas then un-locked handcuffs and I rubbed my wrists. Lucas cupped my face and leaned in for a kiss while I pulled away.

"No…" I whimpered.

"Don't fight me!" he yelled as he slapped me across the face. I whimpered again and he moved on top of me.

"Stop please!" I screamed.

I could feel him kissing up my neck and pulling at my top and I tried to block everything out from here.

**Damon's POV**

I miss her. I need her. This is all that keep going threw my mind as Bonnie, Stefan, and Elena where trying to find where they took her. I was pacing back and forth waiting for someone to get an answer.

"I think I might be able to contact her…" Bonnie announced.

"And now you tell us this!" I snapped at her.

"Damon, let her talk," Stefan added.

"Well, I might be able to contact her in her dreams and if I am really strong all of us can visit her."

"Why didn't you say this before!" I yelled.

"I…I don't know…." Bonnie stuttered.

"Grrrr!"

"Damon stop she's trying to help," Stefan joined in. I didn't notice that I was coming towards her until Stefan said that.

"I'm sorry. I just…."

"It's okay, Damon," Elena tried comforting me which wasn't working.

"Let's just do the spell," I replied.

We all sat in a circle and Bonnie started the spell. All of a sudden I started to feel my vision get fuzzy.

**Scarlett's POV**

Lucas left a few minutes ago and the pain was still coursing threw me. I felt my vision blur as my eyes closed.

My eyes fluttered open, but I wasn't in bed I was on a wooden floor, a white wooden floor with white walls. Where am I? My breath started to come in quick gasps. I didn't see a door just four walls surrounding me. I started to bang on the walls repetitively.

"Help! Help!"

A secret door started to open and my breath quickened even faster until I saw who walked in. Damon. I ran into his arms.

"Da…Damon," I said will trying to calm down.

"Damon hugged me and I could feel the soreness coming back. In this dream it might not look like I was hurt but I could feel it.

"Mmm…"

"What's wrong?" Damon asked while pulling away to look if I was okay.

"I'm fine, let's just say I don't look okay in real life or is this real life?"

"No this is a dream Bonnie helped with that."

I looked around and say Elena, Stefan, and Bonnie in the room.

"Stefan!" I screamed as I ran into his arms for a friendly hug.

"Well, hello to you too," he said while laughing. I pulled away and went to Bonnie.

"Thank you for trying to save me," I said while going to try and hug her but she slide away.

"Yeah…um…your welcome," she said and I felt the room get awkward.

I looked around and asked, "Did I miss something?"

I turned my attention to Elena, "Elena? What did I…."

"Nothing," she said coldly.

I started to back up and Damon's arms went around me.

"Ahhhh!" I felt a sharp pain go threw me. I looked down and say blood start to stain my shirt. My knees gave out and Damon laid me down on the floor.

"She's starting to wake up," Bonnie stated.

"Aww…"

"Scarlett, Tell me where you are I will come get you," Damon begged.

"I don't… I don't know."

"Scarlett, think, where are you? Stefan asked.

"A cabin… in the woods… a two story cabin."

"Scarlett! Where?"

"I don't…" that's when I started to wake up. I found my eyelids open and I was back in the room tied to the bed. Waiting and hoping, Damon was coming.

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	13. Chapter 13

**Scarlett Peirce**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**Scarlett's POV**

It has been over two days the same routine: Wake up, being tied to a bed deprived of blood, Lucas comes in, beats me, gives me a little blood for strength but not much at all, and repeats everything over again. I miss Damon! I have no idea if Katherine is tied up but I'm guessing not since she's probably not fighting HIM. I don't know how long I can go on with this before I…. die. The door then flew open.

"Scarlett, are you ready to behave today?" Lucas asked cruelly.

"No…"

"I will release you if you only say the three words I'm looking for." He then came and sat on the bed next to me taking my hands.

"Do you mean I Hate You," I emphasized.

"You are still as stubborn even when you're in pain."

Lucas then bit into my hand and shock waves where sent threw my body.

"Ahh!" I gasped out.

"Just say the words and I will treat you kindly. Let you roam the estate. Live with your sister and me, happily."

"Never!"

"I will break you sometime, love," Lucas said while slapping me across the face.

"Please, Lucas…"

"Please what?" he then un-chained me and was holding onto my arms so tight I think he was drawing blood.

"Stop…."

"Why should I? You should love me! I am my your creator," Lucas yelled right in my face then trying to kiss up my neck. "Instead, you love that Salvatore! He has nothing on me!"

"He has more to offer then you could ever have!" I screamed right back.

"And what is that, love," he said coldly. "Money? Power? Fame? I have all of those things and more!"

"Love… he has my love…"

"You!" Lucas was about to punch me as I flinched away until we heard a crash come from downstairs.

"Don't you ever think about leaving," he said while getting up and left the room to check the noise. I just lay on the bed. I was guessing I looked horrible, bruises everywhere, dried blood, and I know I was beyond pale. My door then creaked open slowly. My head was facing towards the door while on the bed. All I had to do was open my eyes, but even a simple tasked seemed so hard. I slowly lifted my eyelids and saw… Damon! I moaned out but didn't speak.

"Scarlett…" Damon whispered his voice sounding in pain for having to look at me damaged.

"Damon…" he then came to my side and lifted me into his arms. I must have felt light because it felt like it was no effort at all. He was cradling me making sure I wouldn't disappear.

"Damon… blood…."

"I can't get that right now, angel." I groaned in understanding. He kissed the top of my head then he started to carry me downstairs. I then saw Stefan and Lucas fighting it out. Stefan must have been the distraction. I turned to see Bonnie and Elena in the corner. What are they doing here! They could get hurt.

"So, I see you have come to steal what is mine," Lucas said indicating to me.

"It's not stealing if she wasn't yours in the first place," Damon came back with. Lucas then growled trying to come toward Damon and I, but Stefan distracted him long enough for Damon to set me down by Elena and Bonnie.

"Elena and Bonnie will take care of you for now," Damon said while lightly kissing me on the lips. I grabbed onto his black leather jacket and didn't want to let go.

"I will be back, angel, I promise," as he moved away my hand unclenching from his jacket

Lucas and Damon where fighting it out which came as a blur to me because all I was thinking and smelling was Bonnie and Elena's blood.

"Scarlett… are you going to be okay?" Elena asked as she put her hand on my arm. I just keep staring at her vein in her wrist.

"Be careful Elena! She needs blood!" Bonnie said worried making Elena move her wrist away. I looked away from her wrist and up at there faces.

"Elena…" I begged.

"Don't do it! She's trying to trick you," as Bonnie said this. I started into a coughing fit. My breath quickened and I closed my eyes as I groaned from the pain in my throat. I opened my eyes when I heard a load crash come from one of the walls. Lucas was on the ground unconscious and Stefan and Damon where catching there breathe. Damon then looked over at me as I went back into another coughing fit. I could feel him at my side in an instant. He picked me up bridal style and then we heard someone enter the room.

"Scarlett…" I heard my sister, Katherine, say.

"Katherine…"

"Where are you going, you can't leave." She said.

"Please, let me go, please."

"Lucas said you where in the library studying and you didn't wish to be disturbed, but you don't look…"

"I wasn't in the library," I stated. I think she then got the hint. I was abused.

"Sis, if you love me you will let me leave," I whispered.

She stayed there for a minute then said," Alright go, but you do know Lucas and the other originals will come after you and this time they won't be to happy."

I nodded. Katherine then came over and Damon set me on my feet. Katherine and I hugged.

"Be safe," she kissed me on the cheek and Damon picked me back up in his arms as all of us left the estate heading back to the place I know is home.

**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Scarlett Pierce

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES

Scarlett's POV

It's been a few days after the rescue. I have been feeling lonely. Of course, I still have Damon but I need friends too. Finally, my emotions got too much and I'm crying in the corner of my room. Pathetic right? Elena hates me and Bonnie well; I don't really know what her problem is. And I haven't been able to leave the house because of the originals might be coming after me. I feel trapped. Then all of a sudden, I heard someone at the door. Damon walked in and instantly his face turned concerned.

"Scarlett, what's wrong, love?" he came to my side and crouched in front of me putting his warm hand on my cheek.

"Are you not happy with me?"

"No!" I yelled. How could he even think that? "I need... friends..."

"I'm your friend."

"I know it's just..."

I just stopped my sentence and turned myself even more into the corner.

"This looks like a Stefan conversation," Damon said while walked out of the room to get Stefan.

A few minutes later, I heard Stefan walk in. I keep my face turned to the corner and I felt him come sit down next to me putting his arm friendly around me.

"Scar, what's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"I don't have any friends..."

"That's not true, you have me, I've been your friend for a long time."

"I know... Its just well... Elena hates me and Bonnie... I don't know about her... I don't have anyone else."

"I'm sorry, Scar, you know I will always be here for you. Why don't we go to the mall?" Stefan then got up and offered me a hand up.

"What? Wait, what's a mall?" I wondered.

"Oh that's right you where in the tomb, a mall is a place with a bunch of stores inside one building."

I just looked at him with a questionable look.

"You'll figure it out when we get there," he added.

"But what about the originals?"

"Oh right I forgot about that... Here I will go talk to Damon while you get ready."

Stefan had helped me out of the corner by now and was making his way out the door while I went to get dressed. I was coming down the stairs when I saw Damon, Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie all sitting in a circle arguing about something. When they heard me enter all their heads turned to face me.

"Did I miss something?" I asked while coming closer to the circle.

"It's nothing," Bonnie quickly spoke up with a cold tone.

"Alright," I turned to look at other people in the circle to try to find a clue to what was happening. They can't just keep me in the dark about whatever is going on.

"No she has the right to know," Damon finally spoke up while everyone had the look of 'I don't want to hurt her feelings.'

"Okay, what's going on because I thought I was just coming down here to go to the mall with Stefan."

I saw Elena stiffen when Damon added," Tell her already!"

"Bonnie is in love with Damon!" Elena blurted out.

"Elena!" everyone exclaimed at her.

"What?" well I didn't see this coming but it does explain her actions towards me. She didn't save me for me. She saved me for Damon because she cares for him!

"I... Um... Well," I started to babble when Damon got up from the circle.

"Scarlett, I love you."

"I know..."

"It's just a stupid crush," Damon added and I saw Bonnie's eyes fill with tears. Before one could fall, she ran from the room.

Elena scoffed and ran after Bonnie and I felt like it was my entire fault. I didn't want her to cry.

"Oh no..." I said aloud meaning for it to stay in my head.

"She'll be fine," Damon said while coming to wrap his arms around me.

"No, I didn't want her to cry. She shouldn't feel bad for having feelings."

"Scarlett, hear what your saying, it doesn't matter she'll get over it."

I just stared at him and then I ran into the other room to find Bonnie hearing Damon calling my name from the other room.

I found Bonnie sitting in a corner with Elena by her side.

"Bonnie..." I whispered. Elena and Bonnie glared at me.

"You shouldn't feel bad..." Bonnie looked up at me and gave me a questionable look. "I mean you can't help what you feel."

I then came closer to her when I saw it was all right.

"Why are you telling me this?" Bonnie asked whipping her face.

"Because I want you to know that it's alright to have feelings though I would not recommend stealing him from me because I can tell you now that won't end well."

Bonnie and Elena both sat there shocked probably wondering why I was being so nice. Bonnie gave me a smile while Elena glared thinking that I was trying to steal her friend, which I wasn't.

"Scar!" I heard Stefan yell.

"Coming!"

I walked back into the living room to find Stefan and Damon.

"Okay, we think it will be alright for you to go to the mall with me if you pretend your Elena," Stefan said while I saw Damon getting uncomfortable.

"What? Why?"

"Because then people in town won't have to question why there are two people walking around that look like Elena."

"I guess that makes since wait, but you and Elena are dating so that means..."

"Yes, I will have my arm around you or having gazing stares."

I saw Elena come from the other room and her facial expression looked hurt.

"Elena..." Stefan was going to try and reason with her.

"No!"

"Elena, it's not like we are really in love or anything it's pretend," I tried to get her to understand.

"No! Stefan do you even love me at all!" she yelled at him.

"Of course I do!"

"And you I told you to stay away from him! And you didn't listen! And now you are trying to steal my friend away!"

"No, Elena it's not like that I just want..."

"No! Your such a bitch!" Elena cut my sentence off and stormed into the other room.

Well, this didn't go well at all.

"Let it go, she probably didn't mean it," Damon tried to sooth me.

"No, she meant it... Maybe going to the mall isn't such a good idea."

"No, let's go, Elena will cool down," Stefan grabbed his jacket and handed me mine. He then opened the door and gestured for me to exit first. I turned to look at Damon and he had the look of go have fun on his face. I just couldn't shake the feeling that maybe going to the mall wasn't such a good idea.


	15. Chapter 15

Scarlett Peirce

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES

Scarlett's POV

I arrived at the mall with Stefan and he brought be to every store Elena would have gone to keep up the appearance. So far, everyone we passed had glanced at us but didn't take the time to really notice us. I went to sit down on a bench, getting overwhelmed from being at the mall for the first time. It's huge and there is way too much stuff to look at. I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Stefan's arm wrap around me. I hate feeling uncomfortable and this is one of those moments.

"Stefan?" I asked turning to him.

"Yes?"

I looked around to find that no one was noticing us and that maybe I should keep it that way.

"Never mind…."

Stefan then leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Don't look so nervous."

I just nodded my head and decided to lay my head on his shoulder to keep up the allusion.

"Stefan! Who is that?" I heard a boyish guy ask running up to us.

"Elena, who else?" Stefan had a moment of concern but put on a mask across his face quickly.

"That's not my sister…."

"Yes, it is Jeremy."

"Jeremy, don't you recognize me?" I asked. I had never meet Jeremy nor had even heard about him 'til now.

"No! Your not my sister, where is she?" he yelled at Stefan starting to make a scene.

"Jeremy…." I tried reasoning until Stefan cut me off mid sentence.

"No, he's right, this isn't your sister," Stefan whispered turning from me to Jeremy. "If you come with us I will explain."

Stefan led us to the car and Jeremy refused to get in the car until he knew what was going on.

"Okay, this is Scarlett, Scarlett this is Jeremy, Elena's little brother."

"Nice to meet you Jeremy," I smiled at him and he gave me a small smile before going back to his serious expression.

"I knew she wasn't my sister, she's beautiful and… nice," Jeremy had a slight blush. Aww cute, he has a little crush. "Why is she here though, shouldn't you be with Elena."

"Yes, I just wanted to show Scarlett the mall. She's never been before."

Oh My God. Does he know about vampires?

"Scarlett, he knows everything," Stefan cleared up for me.

"Oh, okay, well, it's nice meeting you Jeremy, Stefan can we go home?" I said while getting in the car.

"Can I come with you?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure," Stefan answered. We arrived at the boarding house and I ran into Damon's arms.

"How was the mall?" Damon asked while giving me a hug.

"Good?"

"You two are together?" Jeremy wondered as I turned around I could see disappointment.

"Yes, and I would advise you stay away from her," Damon started at his protective phase.

"Damon it's alright, he seems nice, I think we could start becoming friends," I smiled at Jeremy.

"No, Damon's right, you stay away from my brother, Scarlett," Elena came storming into the room.

"Elena, I don't want any harm…."

"There won't be if you stay away from him."

"Don't I get a say in this?" All our head snapped towards Jeremy. "I don't know why everyone freaking about this? I just want to be friends with her, with you, Scarlett," I smiled.

"See every things handled," I answered and Damon gave me a quick kiss.

"Yes, now I get you all to my self," Damon threw me over his shoulder with me laughing all the way to our bedroom as he ran up the stairs and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I KNOW THIS WAS SHORT. I'M SORRY I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY AND I HAVENT HAD TIME TO WRITE.

REVIEW PLEASE


	16. Chapter 16

Scarlett Pierce

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES

Scarlett's POV

It was the next day and I was lying in bed, writing looking out the window to the bright sunny day. I heard the bedroom door open and I suspected to see Damon come back from his time feeding, but instead it was… Jeremy?

"What are you doing here?" I asked him while shutting my diary and putting it under the comforter.

"I just wanted to come see my new friend. You have been in here all afternoon," Jeremy came to sit next to me on the bed.

I just nodded my head while Jeremy scooted closer to me.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked me putting his arm around my shoulders.

I pushed his arm off of me and replied, " I don't know you that well yet."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

I gave him a small smile and laid my back against the headboard and closed my eyes and sighed.

"Seriously though, what's wrong?" Jeremy asked me again.

"I don't know if I can trust you yet."

"Of course, you can," I finally opened my eyes and looked at him.

"I… I… haven't been… um… feeding," I turned my body slightly away from him.

"You what?" he yelled towards me.

"Please, shh, I don't want anyone to know," I said this while covering Jeremy's mouth with my hand.

"Why? Why are you doing this to yourself? Aren't you going to die if you don't feed?"

"Yes… Jeremy you have to understand, please, I just don't want to anymore," I looked down at my hands.

"Don't want to do what?" Jeremy took one of my hands in a friendly gesture.

"Feed anymore… "

"What?"

"Please don't tell anymore, please, they will make me and I don't want too…." I pulled my hand away from Jeremy's.

Jeremy looked down and then got up off the bed and grabbed a pocketknife off the table next to the window. The next thing he did was cut a small part on his wrist and I knew my face turned into the monster I hated.

"Drink…."

"What? No!" I immediately exclaimed.

Jeremy saw I wasn't going to give in and left the room. I then heard Damon walk threw the front door and a few minutes later I heard him rushing up the stairs and burst threw the bedroom door. Damon rushed over to me and lifted my chin so he could inspect my face.

"Why didn't I see it before?" Damon asked to himself rubbing the dark circles under my eyes.

"Damon…."

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what? " I tried playing dumb.

"You know what! Jeremy get in here," Jeremy walked threw the door and had another cut and my face vamped out immediately proving I hadn't feed in awhile. "I knew it."

"Damon…." I started backing up towards the door and sprinted to get away I ran as fast as I could, but I wasn't fast enough. Damon was at the end of the staircase and Jeremy was at the top either way I was trapped.

I tried running past Damon when he grabbed onto my wrist and flung me to the wall with him restraining me from leaving. I saw circles appear in my vision and I keep blinking to keep my vision in line and then I felt Damon's grip loosen and I fell. I was about to hit the ground when Damon caught me and set me down gently on the ground. I felt Damon's presence next to me his hand on my cheek.

"Scarlett, love, stay awake for me, okay?" I keep batting my eyelids trying my hardest to stay awake.

"Jeremy! Go get Stefan, tell him it's an emergency," Damon yelled towards Jeremy.

Jeremy and Stefan came running down the stairs immediately and Elena was at the top of the stairs watching.

"Stefan, go get blood out of the basement," Damon demanded.

Stefan was here in an instant, the blood was in a water bottle, and was in Damon's hand. Damon was unscrewing the cap to the bottle when I screamed, "NO!"

I continued to struggle. Damon tried to put the bottle to my lips but I kept shaking my head back and forth until I finally broke free and ran into the corner of the living room.

"Damon?" I turned into the corner and slide down the wall in a crouch position. "Please…."

"You have to drink, Scarlett!" Damon crouches in front of me and lifts my chin up and keeps it in a tight grip. He made the warm blood slide down my throat and it was horrible tasting. When Damon was finished trying to feed me he stood back away for a second.

"I don't feel so good, Damon," I complained. I felt like I wanted to throw up. I held my stomach and closed my eyes trying to breathe in fresh air.

"Damon, she doesn't look so good," Stefan stated coming closer to us.

"Don't u think I know that!" Damon exclaimed.

"No, I mean she looks like she's going to be sick."

Damon slowly came closer and put his arm around me.

"Scar?" he asked in a concerned tone.

I then started to spit up the blood that he feed me. The nasty stuff! I hate it! It tasted like metal! Gross!

"Why is she rejecting the blood?" Damon asked to himself. Once I was done laid my head to the floor and sighed. I then smelled something delicious. I sat up and opened my eyes to find Stefan had accidently cut himself. I wanted his blood. Damon saw my reaction to the blood in the room and wondered if I was attracted to vampire blood. He decided to cut his wrist with his sharp teeth. I turned quickly to face him. I wanted his blood too.

"Drink, Scarlett…." Damon extended his wrist to me and I instantly latched on to it. His blood was so sweet it was like candy. Damon set me in his lap as I drank from him and finally had me pull away.

"Scarlett, did you like that?" Damon asked. His wrist was already starting to heal.

"Yes…." I admitted.

Damon was silent. I was guessing he had something on his mind and then that's when he picked up the bottle with half human blood still in it.

"Smell this," Damon commanded.

"No!" Damon then stuck the bottle to my nose and I was completely grossed out. I started to glare at the bottle. I groaned and tried pulling away. I don't want that smell near me.

"I don't understand…." Damon was shaking his head, back in his thoughts. Damon set me off his lap and got up from his spot and started to pace. I hugged my knees and stayed quiet. I don't understand why all of a sudden I need vampire blood. How am I supposed to survive? I would feel bad if I had to depend on Damon every time.

No one was saying a word. Elena was descending the stairs and went to stand by Jeremy.

"How did you get this cut?" Elena asked examining Jeremy's wrist.

"I wanted to help, Scarlett," Elena glared at me and went to go get a towel to stop the bleeding.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get you in trouble with your sister…." I whispered to Jeremy.

"It's alright she will get over it eventually, she's just been acting weird lately."

I turned from Jeremy and glanced at Damon to see him examining me and Jeremy's conversation. I stood up and went to Damon wanting him to hold me. Elena came back into the room with a fresh towel and wrapped it onto Jeremy's hand.

"Are we still going to the Founder Day's parade today?" Jeremy asked randomly probably trying to shift the awkward atmosphere. I completely forgot about Founder's Day! I looked up at Damon trying to see what he thought about it.

"Of course," Damon answered Jeremy.

"Oh no, I don't have a dress," I turned to Elena then. "Do you have a dress Elena?"

"Yes, two actually, just in case the other one got ruined but I guess you could borrow it," Elena answered me nicer then she's ever been to me.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" I ran over and threw my arms around her in a hug.

Elena drove me to her house so we could get ready together. The car ride had a little awkward feel to it but not as bad as it's been before. Jeremy stayed at the boarding house and said he was going to get ready later. We entered Elena's room now.

"Elena?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering why it has to be so awkward between us? Why can't we just be best friends?" I asked while sitting on her bed. Elena was looking in her closet for the costumes when she stopped and turned to me.

"Because… your Katherine's sister… your related to her and…."

"That doesn't mean I am her, just because we are twin sisters doesn't make us the same person. Look at Damon and Stefan, they are related but are defiantly two different people."

"I know, I'm sorry, I haven't been acting my self lately, I don't know why. I guess we could try being friends."

I smiled at her statement and ran and gave her another hug, two in one day! New recorded.

"Here, you can borrow this one," Elena turned back to her closet and handed me my dress. Oh my gosh! It's beautiful! It's so close to my white dress back in 1864. Of course, not the same dress but close to my favorite dress.

"I love it! It's so close to a dress I used to have back in 1864! It was my favorite!" I told her.

"We I'm glad you like it," Elena smiled to me and then got her dress out, it was a brown and greenish color, it was beautiful as well. We got dressed and both curled our hair. We looked so similar it's scary. I heard the doorbell ring. I was guessing Damon and Stefan had arrived to pick us up. I was descending the staircase while Elena answers the door. The boys where both dressed in the old fashion styled clothes and looked closed to what I remembered them. They were admiring both of us. Stefan took Elena's hand and kissed it gazing up at her. I smiled at how cute it was. I was arriving at the bottom of the staircase when Damon came to meet me there.

"You are beautiful," Damon told me then kissed me full on the mouth throwing as much passion into it as he could. "Everyday I saw you back in 1864. I wanted to do that."

I had a huge grin on my face as Damon led me out the door after Stefan and Elena. Next stop was the parade hopefully everything will turn out well. Hopefully.

REVIEW PLEASE! I'M SO SORRY! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Scarlett Pierce

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES

Scarlett's POV

We all arrived at the Founder's day parade and Elena and Stefan where looking great on one of the floats. Elena really reminds me of my sister sometimes. The float passed by and Jeremy appeared on the next one wearing a civil war uniform. He looked like he fit back in that time period. Jeremy spotted me and gave me a smile and I smiled right back. Damon left me by a tree in the back of the crowd, it was far enough away from the crowd so I wont feel claustrophobic, but close enough I can see the parade.

I looked over to see Damon talking to Bonnie. Ugh. I'm getting bored over here. The parade ended and Jeremy is walking towards me.

"Hey, Scar, why weren't you in the parade? You're wearing that beautiful dress," I smiled at him.

"Thanks and I did a role playing skit earlier before the parade started."

"That's cool."

"You did great in parade," I hugged Jeremy. I then saw Damon making his way towards us.

"Bonnie didn't take the spell off Jonathan Gilbert's device…" Damon said while walking up to us.

"What?"

"I have a feeling she didn't take the spell off. Bonnie had this guilty vibe about her," I went into Damon's arms and looked up at him.

"Damon, I'm sure she did take the spell off. Let's not worry about it. I want to go see the fireworks."

"Haven't you seen fireworks?" Damon asked kind of annoyed.

"Damon!"

"Right, I forgot you get interested in the most simplest things," I smiled up at Damon and then tugged at his hand trying to led him to the area where the fireworks are going to be happening.

"Bye Jeremy, I'll see you later!" I called back.

The fireworks where beautiful, fantastic, incredible, there are to many adjectives to describe how the fireworks stood out to me. I bet I looked like a five-year-old seeing fireworks for the first time.

"Damon, aren't they beautiful!" I exclaimed as I looked up to the sky.

"Very," he replied while wrapping his arms around my waist. Suddenly, I heard a high-pitched ringing in the air. Damon clutched at his head and fell first. I finally couldn't handle it and fell next. I then felt a stinging sensation pierce my arm and darkness was coming. The last thing I saw was Damon getting picked up by a dark figure.

I hate this burning feeling! It's horrible. I moaned as I tried opening my eyes. I saw Damon lying next to me. He was just starting to come around and I saw Elena's uncle, John. John and his helpers were getting ready to light the basement we where in on fire.

"Why are you doing this?" I heard Damon ask.

"I have to protect this town and you are a threat," John replied as they started the fire.

"No…" I whispered hoarsely.

John and the other humans left and Damon turned to his other side to face me.

"How are we going to get of here, Scar," Damon's voice was as hoarse as mine.

"We're not…" I looked into his eyes and scooted closer to him.

"There has to be a way," he insisted.

"No… the fire is to strong and the vervein is to much. We are to weak…"

"No… no, I won't let it end like this."

"Damon, I love you, please just be with me for now," I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers.

"I love you, Scarlett…"

We sat there for a couple of minutes. Our coughing was getting worse each minute.

"Damon! Scarlett!" I heard Stefan's voice call out. I looked up towards the stairs and the fire was calming down. Stefan was down the stairs in an instant and next to us.

"Stef…" I whispered.

Damon tried standing up but was barely able too. Stefan helped support him, until Damon pushed him away.

"No, carry Scarlett," Damon demanded.

"Brother…"

"Just do it, I'm not leaving with out her."

I then felt Stefan's arms wrap around me lifting me from the ground. We where out of the basement in an instant, I looked towards the door as Stefan set me on the ground to see if Damon made it out. He was just about to exit threw the doorway when the fire grew.

"Damon!" I screamed as my voice cracked.

"What the hell, Bonnie!" Stefan yelled at her. "Let him out!"

"I can't do that. He is a threat to this town and I won't let him destroy it."

"Damon! " I let out in another cry.

"Bonnie, let him out, please," Elena begged her friend, that is when the fire let up and Damon rushed out coughing and collapsed on the ground.

"Blood…" Damon groaned.

"Here," Elena offered moving closer to Damon.

"NO! Elena that's dangerous," Stefan tried to stop her.

"He needs it!"

Elena brought her wrist to Damon's mouth and he instantly bit into it.

"Scarlett, you need blood," I look up at Stefan as he spoke.

"I only drink vampire blood so if your offering…." I gave a small smirk.

"Right, sure…." Stefan didn't seem so sure though.

I bit into his wrist and the blood felt so nourishing sliding down my throat. I didn't want to stop.

"Okay, Scar, that's enough."

I realized I was taking too much and released his arm.

"Sorry."

"No problem."

We arrived back at the boarding house and Elena went home to rest. I was going up to my room and as I entered I heard someone messing in my room. I flipped on the lights to find….


	18. Chapter 18

Scarlett Pierce

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES

Scarlett's POV

"Katherine! What are you doing here? You freakin' scared me!" I said as I hugged her.

"I'm not here for a visit. The originals are coming for you," I went to sit on the bed taking this all in.

"Lucas…."

"He's especially pissed, but Elijah and his brother, Klaus."

"Oh, no, no, no," I stood up and started pacing the room. "Elijah?"

"Yes, sister, Elijah and Klaus, the two brothers that…." Suddenly there was a loud knocking coming from outside my room.

"Scarlett, I'm coming inside," Damon stated before entering and when he saw Katherine he ran her into the wall, hands at her throat.

"What are you doing here?" Damon demanded in a harsh tone.

"Damon, it's okay, she's here to warn me," I came by Damon's side and rested a hand on his arm. He released Katherine from his grip and stepped back.

"About what?"

"The originals are coming…."

"The what?" Damon cut her off.

"The originals? The very first vampires? Any of this ringing a bell to you?" Katherine said in a sarcastic tone.

" Damon, let me explain, sit down," I gestured to him to sit on the bed.

"The originals are the very first vampires in existents. Lucas, Elijah, and Klaus are the main ones, but Klaus is the most powerful of them all. Katherine and I got mixed up with them when we where still humans. Klaus, Elijah, and Lucas are brothers and where all fighting for mine and Katherina's affection. Lucas caught Katherine's eye, but Lucas wanted to use me. Klaus and Elijah where meant to marry us, me with Elijah, and Katherine with Klaus. Klaus has this curse that he needed either Katherine or me for the sacrifice. He was going to use Katherine until she turned herself into a vampire. Klaus tried to use me, but Elijah wouldn't allow it."

"I thought Lucas turned you?" Damon asked.

"He did, hold on, I'm getting there. So Elijah wouldn't let him. He hid me with Lucas, thinking he would protect me. Lucas had other ideas and to get back at Elijah and Klaus for a stupid brotherly fight. He turned me and used me for his own amusement."

"What is this curse?"

"Oh, right, the curse… well, it's called the Sun and the Moon curse. It was said it would end the curse on the vampires and werewolves, but that is complete bull. The curse actually is put on Klaus. He supposable has this werewolf side in him, but by breaking the curse will release the werewolf in him and he will be half vampire/ werewolf. He must have a vampire, werewolf, and the doppelganger to complete the sacrifice and, of course, a witch."

"Okay, so what are they coming here for? You are already vampires. He can't use you anymore."

"Well, he could if he needed a vampire, but he is probably here for Elena…."

Damon stood up and wrapped his arms around me and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, you are still with HIM…." Katherine emphasized him.

"Yes, I love Damon," I smiled up to Damon and he smiled back.

"As I love you."

"Oh barf! We have bigger issues at stake here."

"Right, so what does Lucas want with any of this?" I asked Katherine.

"Probably, revenge, he never tells me anything anymore."

"We don't have time for your problems, Katherine," Damon stated in an annoyed tone.

"Shut up! You drunk vampire…."

"Katherine!" I cut her off before she went to far. "Let's not start this."

"Fine, fine, I just came here to warn you and I must be getting back. I love you, sis, be safe, like I said before I don't know if I will be able to help when they come for you or Elena."

"I love you too," Katherine then was out the window in an instant.

"Damon…."

"Yes?"

"I think is might be harder to fight than we think…."

**REVIEW! Thank you so much for all the fans that love my story :) I would love to hear from you guys. It helps me continue the story. Thanks again for reading I will post again soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

Scarlett Peirce

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES

Scarlett's POV

Later that night, after my sister left, I went to go sit in the backyard with the rose bushes. I've missed admiring the beautiful red petals. I was hoping they would keep my mind off of the drama that's been taking place, but I guess it isn't much of a distraction. What's going to happen when Elijah and Klaus get here? Lucas is going to be overly pissed and I don't have much of a plan. The sacrifice will happen and there is nothing I can do about it. Maybe Kat's right? Maybe I should have just looked after family, and myself but aren't the Salvatore's basically family to me? So wouldn't this be like helping family? Ugh! I'm so confused.

I put my face in my hands, dropped the rose to the floor, and sighed loudly, frustrated with my own thought process. I heard footsteps coming up behind me, but I really don't care who it can be right now so I stayed in my position I was currently in.

"You know, if you keep stressing like that you will get wrinkles and turn into a brooding Stefan," Damon sat next to me on the stone cold bench. I could see the smirk playing on his face even though I wasn't looking at him. I felt Damon nudge me and I lifted my head and saw Damon holding out the rose I dropped for me to admire once more.

"Damon, I can't stop worrying! They could come any minute and we have no plan. We can't stop them. Its impossible!" I cried out and turned away from him.

"I will come up with a plan. It will work out."

"No, don't, it won't work, their originals," I set the rose on the bench and stood up. "I got to take a walk."

"No it's not safe, Scarlett, let me come with you."

"No, if they want me they'll get me," I walked down towards the gate and Stefan appeared in front of me.

"We can't let you leave, Scar," I turned to look at Damon and then back at Stefan.

"What is going on?" I asked both of them.

"It seems that we have to put you on lock down," Damon stepped closer to me as I stepped closer to Stefan and the gate.

"What! You are not locking me up like a human!"

"We have too, it for your safety," Stefan then stepped closer to me.

"I'm not Elena! I can take care of myself!" I yelled to both of them. I started to back up towards boarding house.

"I know that Scarlett, I know your not Elena," I stared at Damon and went in the house and sat on the leather couch.

"Hey, what happened?" Elena asked sitting across from me drinking some hot chocolate and eating popcorn.

"Apparently, I'm on lock down," I crossed my arms and laid more into the couch.

"Join the club," she laughed and offered me some popcorn. I took a handful and gave her a smirk, still pretty pissed that I had to stay here. I turned to look at the digital clock on the side table reading 1:30 a.m. Wow. I was outside for a long time until Damon showed up.

Damon and Stefan walked in at that moment and I felt the atmosphere change to stressed and worried. Damon was staring at me and I got up from the couch and headed to my room for the night.

I awoke to a scream coming from downstairs, rushing to see what all the commotion was. I found Elena in Stefan's arms.

"What happened? I was trying to sleep," I asked coming to stand next to them.

"This guy named Elijah showed up. Do you know who that is?" Stefan questioned me.

"An original I was engaged too," Stefan and Elena looked confused. "He is a person involved with the sacrifice. Damon!" I screamed for Damon to come downstairs.

"What is with all the noise this morning?" he asked as he descended the staircase.

"Damon, Elijah is here."

"What!"

"Wait, Stefan is he still here?" I turned to him and Elena.

"I don't know, Scar," I looked around at everyone trying to figure out what to do. I heard footsteps outside going towards the backyard. I rushed outside to find…..

**Thank you guys so much for reading my story! I do love your reviews! I know you guys keep sending things like why haven't written in a while. I have been really busy and for a while I had writers block for some strange reason haha please review! Please!**


	20. Chapter 20

Scarlett's POV

I walked into the dark of the night to find the one person I feared it to be. Elijah. He was sitting on the stone bench I was at just a few moments ago. I walked slowly towards him his back to me and Damon, Stefan, and Elena were in the door way.

"I wouldn't have imagined you back in Mystic Falls, Scarlett, after the last time," Elijah said while his back was still towards me.

I took in a deep breath and froze. He signaled for me to join him and I stayed frozen. Elijah eventually turned to look at me and smiled.

"If I was going to hurt you, my beautiful Scarlett, don't you think I would have done it by now?" he turned back facing the rose bush and I turned to look at Damon. He had a questionable look on his face as if he couldn't figure Elijah out.

I made my way to the bench and took a seat not looking once at Elijah as I did so.

"It is wonderful weather out tonight, do you agree?" I nodded and looked at the doorway once more to see Elena's worried expression, Stefan's poker face, and Damon's I'm-going-to-rip-you-apart demeanor expressed towards Elijah.

"I would not try anything if I were you," I finally turned to look at him. "I am here to help."

"What do you mean?" I asked as Elijah handed me my rose. I took it and my shoulders relaxed.

"Roses have always calmed you down. I have never really understood why."

"What do you mean you want to help us?" I proceeded on.

"Ah, yes, I want to join you in killing Klaus," I turned questionably.

"What gives you the idea that we want to kill your brother?"

"If you are afraid of the sacrifice then you must want to find a way to stop it."

I didn't want to make a deal with him not after I had run from him for so many years, but it looked necessary.

"And how do I know I can trust you?" I asked.

"I always keep my word, beautiful."

"What about Lucas. He must be after us and I'm not positive he is against the sacrifice."

"I will protect you from Lucas like I should have all those years ago."

I dropped my head. This was getting complicated. I then felt something set next to my hand. My engagement ring, the one I threw at him after I turned and eventually ran. I sucked in a breath and froze once more. I looked at it then looked up at the roses.

"I would also love it if you would reconsider my proposal."

I stood and started backing away and Elijah followed. Suddenly, a figure blurred in front of me and had Elijah up against the wall. Damon was growling in his face and if looks could kill Elijah would be dead. They blurred again and Damon was thrown against the ground and Elijah was about to rip Damon's heart out when I let out a scream that turned into a whimper. Both of them turned to me and I could feel a couple tears trail down my cheeks.

"Please, Elijah, if you care about me you won't…"

He let go of Damon and stood up.

"I see," Elijah walked towards me placed my engagement ring in my hand and closed it. "Please reconsider, I will be back to help and fill you in later."

Elijah blurred away. I turned to Damon and ran into his arms. He embraced me and held me there, and eventually realized I didn't want out of his hold. Damon picked me up bridal style and started walking by Stefan and Elena.

"I'm going to bring her to my room, please don't bother us until morning," I heard Damon whisper to Stefan.

We made it into the room and he set me onto the smooth velvet black sheets and lay next to me. I put my head on his chest and then groaned.

"I need blood…" I looked up at Damon and gave him a puppy dog look.

"I guess I could get you some blood," full sarcasm in tacked.

"Damon…." I whined.

"Alright, alright," he was about to kiss me when I moved my head to the side and kissed my cheek instead. "You tease!"

"Not until you get me blood!"

Damon stood up and made his way downstairs. I lie back down and close my eyes waiting until he arrived again. A few seconds later, he returned with a mug of hot blood and came to sit behind me both legs on either side of me acting like my headboard. I leaned against him while I drank and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Do you think he can be trusted?" I asked.

"I don't know, you know him better then I do."

I sighed and finished my mug of blood and slowly drifted into sleep.

**I am so sorry for the wait! I lost inspiration for this story but decided I must continue! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It helps me continue the story faster :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Scarlett Pierce

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES

Scarlett's POV

I arrived at the school dance dressed in some sort of costume from the sixties, I believe. Sixties… not my era, I could see Elena and Stefan dancing and they looked so cute and happy. Caroline was talking with Bonnie and Matt. I then felt Damon wrap his arms around me and I leaned against him and smiled.

"Hi," I whispered as Damon's head leaned down to were his mouth was next to my ear.

"Hi," he whispered back. "Would you like to dance?"

I turned and looked into his eyes, "sure."

Damon led me onto the dance floor right as a slow song began. We twirled and laughed and smiled until the song ended and that's when our distress was put in.

"This song is dedicated to Elena from… Klaus," my head snapped up at this and I looked at Damon worried.

"I need to go speak with Bonnie," he quickly left me and I turned and ran into Stefan and Elena.

"Scarlett what is going on?" Elena asked really worried. "What's our plan…."

"I don't know…."

"I'm going to go get Bonnie. Maybe she will know what is going on."

Elena walked into the direction of Bonnie and Damon as Stefan stayed next to me.

"If you know something, tell me," he said.

"I don't…." I turned from him and he grabbed my arm. "What are you doing! Let go!"

I pulled my arm out of his brace and headed to Damon. Bonnie and Elena headed for the exit led by Alaric.

"Damon, what's going on?" he led me to a more secluded location where no one could hear us.

"Bonnie is going to have to die…"

"Wait, what?" I asked surprised. Where did this come from? "What are you talking about? When was this a plan?"

"Let me finish… Bonnie has to die, but she won't be all the way dead."

"Wait what?" suddenly we heard commotion coming from the hallway and we rushed to get there. A group of guys where ganging up on Stefan and Damon joined in, "Scarlett, go find Bonnie and Elena."

I rushed to find them in the cafeteria; at least, I think it was the cafeteria. Bonnie was already inside and Elena was running towards the doors. I used vampire speed to get into the room before the doors slammed leaving Elena locked on the outside.

"No Bonnie! What are you doing? Let me in! Bonnie!" Elena was screaming banging on the door.

"Bonnie you don't have to do this!" I pleaded with her.

"Yes, I do. We are all in danger I have to end this."

I nodded and backed away against the wall to let her do her thing when Klaus got here.

"Scarlett! No, don't let her do this! Bonnie!" I could hear Elena's cries, but I ignored her.

Alaric entered and Bonnie went ridged.

"What is it?" I asked her. "It's Alaric."

"Guess again," Alaric said in a menacing tone. I then knew.

"Klaus…." I whispered and backed away.

"Scarlett, it is lovely to see you again. Well, as much as this isn't my own body. I am sure we will meet again."

I stayed quiet and let Bonnie do her thing. Klaus screamed in pain and the lights flashed, I crouched in the corner because objects were flying around the room safest place to go, the corner. Finally, Klaus fell and the life left Bonnie's eyes. The doors flew open and Stefan and Elena ran to Bonnie's side. Damon came in and his eyes searched for mine until they found them. He came to my side and helped me to my feet and we walked hand in hand towards Bonnie's body. Elena was hysterical as Stefan tried to sooth her.

"Get her out of here. I'll deal with the body," Damon said with a serious face.

"What do you mean "the body" this is Bonnie we are talking about!" Elena cried.

"Scarlett, go with them please," I looked up at Damon and sighed knowing I shouldn't argue with him right now. I went over to Elena to help her up. She stood and fell into Stefan's arms.

We arrived at the boarding house and Stefan was trying to get Elena to drink something. I was staring off into space not really hearing anything but still kind of aware of what was going on.

"This is your fault, why didn't you stop her?" Elena was furious. I didn't know she was talking to me until I slowly came back to reality and my focus went on her.

"Oh you're talking to me?" I asked.

"Who else would I be talking too? Certainly not Stefan, he was with me locked out of the cafeteria while you where inside with Bonnie perfectly capable of preventing her death!" Elena got closer to me and before I knew it. She slapped me and just when she did Damon walked in, I stepped back and put on a straight face.

Elena then walked up to Damon.

"And you! You knew about this and it was your idea!" Elena raised her hand to slap Damon but he caught it.

"Don't you ever do that again and never will you lay another hand on Scarlett!" Damon gripped her wrist and Elena cried out in pain.

"Damon stop!"

Stefan stepped forward, but stopped once Damon let go of her arm.

"Bonnie's not dead by the way…."

"Yes she is! I saw her!"

"Let me finish, Bonnie's not dead. We had to make it look like she was for Klaus. She's fine. Get on Skype with Jeremy."

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"It had to seem real," I piped in.

Elena 's face came to a realization as Damon opened the computer for her to see Bonnie, both Elena and Bonnie starting with tears.

"Elena, Elena I'm so sorry," Bonnie started.

"It's ok…" Elena added and I left to go upstairs from there.

I was turning to enter my room when in the doorway someone put their hand over my mouth and I gasped. They were behind me and my breaths were coming out short. I turned out of their grasp and found it to be Elijah. He put his finger up to his mouth signaling for me to be quiet. He then let go of my mouth and I stared at him in shock. Elijah grabbed my hand and at vampire speed we were in the forest far enough away from the vampires in the boarding house to hear.

"I'm glad your safe," Elijah said with a small smile.

"Why did you scary me like that!"

"I did not want everyone to hear us and I wanted to check if you were alright. I heard about what happened with Niklaus," Elijah stepped closer to me and I stepped back.

"I'm fine…." I hugged my arms around me and leaned against a tree. My eyes searching the ground, Elijah lifted my chin up for me to meet his eyes and I yanked my face away. We then heard a twig snap and our heads snapped in that direction.

"Klaus…." I whimpered.

"Hello, lovely," Klaus came to face me in his regular body and I backed away. He blurred in front of me injected me with vervian and flung me against a tree.

"That was for not stopping that witch…." I could feel a branch hanging from my side and I whimpered from the burning course threw my veins.

"We are even my love."

Klaus vanished and Elijah was at my side. He pulled out the branch and I cried out in pain. I was about to drop to the ground but Elijah caught me and pulled me into his arms my head was resting in his lap for a second before I pulled myself away and tried to stand up but failed, landing in the leafs and dirt. Elijah wrapped his arms around me and picked me up bridal still. I keep repeating no, but Elijah just keep walking. My vision started to blur, but I could see that we arrived at the boarding house door and insistently the door slammed open revealing Damon grabbing for me. Elijah pulled back a bit and said, " Be careful she's fragile right now. She was injected with vervien."

"Damon…." I moaned in pain.

"Is that blood? What did you do to her?" Damon demanded.

"Klaus showed up for revenge."

"Scarlett, what were you doing out in the woods," Damon asked to me, but wasn't expecting an answer.

"It was my own fault. I needed to speak with her, but Klaus interrupted us. He has injected her with vervien and threw her against a tree to where a branch was placed in her side," Elijah carefully placed me in Damon's arms. Damon glared and slammed the door in Elijah's face. Damon laid me on the couch and went to get bandages to clean my open wound that is healing slowly because of the vervien. I closed my eyes for a while until I felt a sting coming from my side. Damon set a towel with peroxide on me to clean the wound.

"Sorry, angel, the pain will stop soon," I felt the towel lift off me and he lifted me up to wrap the white bandage around me.

I leaned against Damon and whispered, "I'm tired."

"Not much longer I promise."

My eyes start to slowly close and my mind started to drift and then my light was out.


	22. Chapter 22

**Scarlett Pierce**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**Scarlett's POV**

I felt a shock wave pulse threw my body as I turned on my left side. I groaned, fully awake and heard the door crack. My eyes flew open and I realized I was placed in me and Damon's room.

"Did I wake you?" Damon asked from the doorway.

"No…." my voice cracked and felt scratchy. My head pounding and I wish the vervien would already have passed.

"You fell asleep before I could give you any blood," I pulled myself up against the headboard but winced. The light outside led me to believe it was morning. Damon set a hot mug of blood on the side table.

"Whose blood is this?" I asked picking it up and sniffing it.

"Mine," he smirked.

I smiled, took a sip, and sighed. Damon sat next to me on my left side and slowly pulled my shirt up to check the wound. I winced when he start to unwrap the bandage.

"It has healed a lot. I'm sure if you just finish off your mug you will be completely healed," Damon started taking the bandage off fully and I finished off my drink. Damon kissed me on the cheek and stood up.

"We need to get moving," he walked to the doorway.

"I need to get dressed," I moaned and slowly helped myself up from the bed. I looked and Damon with a questionable look to why he hadn't left.

"I could help with that," he said with a smirk.

"Get out!" I yelled jokingly.

After a few minutes, I made my way downstairs to find Stefan, Damon, and Elijah in a deep conversation.

"Is everything okay?" I asked making my way to Damon.

They all looked at each other coming to a silent agreement.

"Everything is fine," Damon finally spoke up. I looked from him to Elijah and then Stefan. All had a poker face on.

"I'm going to go pick up Elena. We will be heading to her family's lake house for the day. We'll be back soon," Stefan headed to the door and I was left with Elijah and Damon.

"Scarlett, I need to go take care of something I'll be back. I'll trust you'll be safe," Damon gave Elijah a glare.

"Let me go with you," I insisted.

"No, I need to take care of this."

"Are you going to speak with Klaus?"

"I've already tried that," I gave him a look of confusion.

"Never mind that, I am taking things into my own hands and stopping the sacrifice my self."

"What? No! Damon please let me go with you," I begged grabbing onto his arm.

"Stay here, I will be right back,"

"No!" I screamed but he was already gone. I turned to Elijah then and there was an awkward kind of silence.

There was a silent understanding between the both of us. If I ran, I would be captured and locked up. I tired to come up with an alternate plan to escape, but each result wasn't looking good for me.

"You know I will restrain you," Elijah took a step closer to me.

"What are all of you planning," I demanded.

"I am not entitled to tell you…."

"Elijah, please, I don't want anyone hurt," I slowly walked towards him and put my hand on his arm softly. His face softened and he looked like he was going to cave into telling me. I thought wrong. I felt my hands being restrained with handcuffs. Man, those things hurt! There must be vervien on them. Elijah then took me by the wall in the living room and tied me there.

"Elijah!" I screamed. I struggled as he sat comfortable on the couch.

"I can not risk you ruining our plan," Elijah said calmly.

"Untie me now!"

"So demanding…."

I growled and stayed put. Hours had passed by and there was no conversation-taking place. I was bored out of my mind!"

"GRRR! I can take it anymore! I'm freaking bored! Elijah!" I wiggled around in the handcuffs starting to make cuts in my wrist.

"I could entertain you," Elijah smiled. Why eyes went wide! I was not excepting that from him.

"I'm sorry was that to forward…." He apologized after seeing my reaction.

"Yes and no? I guess."

"Well my apologize."

"Please untie me," I gave him a cute puppy dog face.

"No…." Dang that face always works!

I heard someone enter the house and my head perked up.

"Damon?" I asked.

"Yes, angel," Damon walked into the living room and was shocked to see me tied up.

"What did she try doing?" Damon asked Elijah.

"She was going to run…."

"Was not!" I screamed like a young child.

Elijah gave me a look and proceeded to go back to the couch.

"I have stopped the sacrifice for now," Damon interrupted the silence.

"What did you do?"

"I saved Young barbie vamp and wolf from being in the sacrifice."

"Klaus was going to use Caroline and Tyler!"

"You know Klaus most likely has a back up vampire and werewolf," Elijah puts in.

"Now he's going to be mad! Damon what have you done?" I was already untied and started to pace. I heard commotion coming from outside. I opened the door and saw Stefan giving over Elena for the sacrifice. Klaus looked over to me.

"Lovely, are you coming?" he asked me. I was paralyzed. All I wanted was for this to me over. Damon and Elijah appeared behind me and saw it was time.

"No! I stopped you!" Damon was furious.

"Do you really think I wanted those young creatures to be in my ceremony? They were just a distraction and I am collecting my pieces for the sacrifice now. Come along, Scarlett," Klaus signaled for me to fallow. I took one step and Damon and Elijah both grabbed a different arm. I looked at Damon first and, whispered, "I love you."

"No! It can't end like this!" Damon pulled me in for a passionate kiss, but Elijah tugged me to him.

"Elijah…." I was about to speak when his lips came crashing down on mine. I heard a growl and pulled away. I stepped away from both men and went to Klaus' side with Elena. All of us then disappeared out of the three heart broken men's eyesight.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Scarlett Pierce

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES

Scarlett's POV

I walked into the clearing in the woods and instantly I was set into a circle of fire. Elena was next. The witch, Greta, chanted and then waited for Klaus' return.

"Scarlett?" I heard Elena say so quietly that I thought I might have imagined it.

"Yes?"

"I'm so sorry…"

"For what? You haven't done anything," I finally turned towards her and met her brown eyes.

"I… might have said something to Klaus that Elijah still has feelings for you and that might have led him to decided to put you in the sacrifice. I swear I didn't mean too!" Elena's face was covered in guilt and it looked to be that her eyes were collecting tears.

"Elena it's not your fault. Klaus has known that for a looooooong time about Elijah and me. Don't beat yourself up about it. I've lived. You should be the one worrying for yourself," I shook my head and turned my back to her again, waiting.

"Scarlett, I just wanted you to know that I was… um… jealous of you. I didn't really hate you so much as just wanting to be like you."

I blinked. She was jealous of me? really?

"What for?" I asked.

"I don't really know…"

I could see that she didn't want to say, but it was a silent agreement and we smiled a soft smile at each other.

Klaus made his entrance into the clearing and came towards the fire circles.

"Hello, my lovelies."

My body froze and I saw that Greta was dragging in the werewolf.

"Jules…" Elena whispered. I wandered how well she knew her from the recognition.

"How about we start," Klaus walked towards Jules and it didn't take long for her heart to be ripped from her body. I knew it was my turn next. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I didn't want it to end here, not yet.

The ring of fire disperses and I back up a few paces and start to wonder if I should run into the woods, but it would be useless. Klaus approached me and threw me to the ground, straddling me. His hand plunged into my skin gripping my heart. I let out a soft whimper, but didn't want to show a sign of weakness so I stayed quiet. Klaus squeezed my heart trying to drag out the pain. I closed my eyes taking in the end.

"Niklaus!" I heard Elijah's cry from the top of the hill. I reopened my eyes to see Stefan, Damon, Jenna, and Rick standing at Elijah's side. Klaus' hand released my heart and he stood up.

"They weren't on the guest list," Klaus used his vampire speed to get to them. I lay on the ground waiting for the skin to heal and once it did I went over to Elena.

"What are they saying?" Elena asked.

I gasped a little and answered, "Stefan wants to take my place."

Elena's face dropped and mine went emotionless. Stefan can't do this. I'm older then him. I'm the one that should go first.

Stefan came down to the clearing and Klaus grabbed Jenna and came to the clearing too. Rick was screaming for Jenna. I was confused on what was going on until Klaus ripped open his wrist and forcefully feed Jenna his blood. Stefan was rushing over to stop it when Klaus stabbed a stake into his spine paralyzing him for now. Klaus snapped her neck and I heard Elena gasping and crying for Jenna. Rick fell to his knees. I froze. Time passed fast and Jenna awoke and was feed vampire blood. Klaus flipped Jenna on her back.

"Jenna turn it off! You won't be afraid anymore! Turn it off!" Elena screamed and in the next instant Jenna was gone. I rushed over to Stefan going to take out the stake, but Klaus snapped at me.

"Don't touch that stake! Or your heart will be the next item in contact with it!"

I removed my hand and sat next to Stefan stroking his head hoping he will wake up soon.

Klaus looked at me after calming down a bit and said, " It would have been a shame killing you. You're beautiful and… interesting," Klaus gave with a wink then turned to Elena. "Thank you, Elena."

I could tell Elena was pissed and my suspicious were conformed when she replied, "Go to Hell."

Klaus didn't acknowledge her response and bit into her neck. Stefan awoke a minute before Elena was dead and I could tell he was in pain not just physical but mentally by watching Elena's death. Elena fell to the ground and Klaus went into transition. Bonnie came in and weakened him. I finally pulled the stake out of Stefan's back and Elijah and Damon made it down to the clearing. Elijah met my gaze once and then made it over to Klaus to finish him off. Damon was by my side and Stefan's. Damon pulled me into his arms and whispered, "Are you alright?"

I nodded into his shoulder and Damon turned to Stefan.

"Get Elena out of here," Stefan demanded. "I'm stay until Klaus is dead."

"I will stay with him go get Elena, Damon," Damon nodded and left with Elena. I then turned into Elijah and Klaus' conversation.

"I will find a way to kill Scarlett, Brother! If you kill me I will make sure in my death she is destroyed," Klaus threatened.

"I will protect her with everything I have, goodbye brother," Elijah ripped into Klaus' body and was about to pull his heart out when Klaus cried out.

"Our family isn't buried at sea. If you kill me you will never find them."

"I will take you both out!" Bonnie screamed.

"You will die," Elijah answered.

"I don't care."

Elijah stopped and was thinking then he turned to all of us, but made eye contact with me.

"Please, forgive me," then Elijah and Klaus disappeared into the woods.

I ended up sitting on the windowsill waiting for Elena to wake up. It had been a couple of minutes and we were starting to worry.

"You better not wake up a vampire, I couldn't live with you hating me forever," I heard Damon whisper. I shot of jealousy went threw me, but I tried to suppress it. I turned to see Damon moving hair out of Elena's face and stroking her forehead. Everyone was crowd around Elena waiting except for me. I have a feeling she will be fine and my suspicions were correct. Elena gasped for air and she was still human. Stefan was holding her and I just turned to look out the window again.

The funeral for Jenna finished quickly and it was sad, but no tears would come to me because I hadn't known her well. Stefan and Damon went away from the group and my ears tuned into their conversation.

"Damon, Elena needs us. She can't lose anymore people she cares about."

"I wouldn't make that promise just yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I got bit by Tyler Lockwood well more like a nip," Damon lifted his sleeve and I could kind of see the bite from here.

"We will find a cure there as to be something," Stefan said.

"Just don't mention this to Scarlett or Elena okay, I don't want them to have more to worry about."

"One of them I can promise to keep it from."

"What are you talking about?"

Stefan made a gesture in my direction and Damon turned. Our eyes met and I knew life was getting a little more complicated.


	24. Chapter 24

Scarlett Pierce

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES

Scarlett's POV

"Why didn't you tell me?" I was upset. Damon was going to keep from me that he was dying, that he got bite by Tyler, that after watching Rose die. I couldn't handle Damon's death. I love him.

"It's not that big of a deal," Damon said it as if noting was happening.

"What do you mean it's not a big deal? Damon… I couldn't… handle if you…" I couldn't even say it. I didn't want to think about it.

Damon opened the door to the boarding house and went to pour himself a glass of whiskey.

"Scarlett, this is why I didn't want you to know. You're upset. You just went through something."

"Yeah, and you barely even checked on me," I whispered and knowing he could probably hear.

"What?" he asked in astonishment like he has been taking care of me and I was being ungrateful.

"Seriously, Damon, when we got back you were all worried about Elena, hoping that Elena survived, making sure Elena had a shoulder to cry on, everything Elena…" I went to sit on the couch and crossed my legs and arms.

"I needed to see if she survived, Scarlett, she needed attention too," I stayed quiet and then I heard Damon give out a big sigh. He walked over and sat next to me and I stayed in my position not moving. Damon put his arm around me and scooted closer. He leaned in for a kiss, but it ended up just landing on my cheek.

"Scarlett, angel, you know, you're always my first chose," Damon put his lips right up to my ear. It made we shiver and I could heal a smirk forming on his lips.

"I heard what you said to her," I whispered.

"What?"

"I heard what you said to Elena, You said something about her not coming back a vampire that you couldn't live with the idea with her hating you forever. Why?"

"Why what?" he generally looked concerned and confused.

"Why would you care so much if she came back a vampire? You have never cared about anyone before," I looked him straight in the eyes needing to know the answer.

"I said it because…. Elena reminds me a little bit of you. She's what I would imagine you being a human and I never got the chance to meet you when you were. Elena is like my sister and I hate to admit it, but my brother would be crushed if she were lost forever. Scarlett I think this is way over do, but are you alright?" Damon finally asked. I then scooted into his arms and laid my head against his chest.

"Damon…."

"Yes, angel?"

"I don't want you to die," I felt a few tears stream onto his black shirt.

"Scarlett," Damon lifted my chin for our eyes to meet. Damon then gasped out in pain and grabbed his arm. He lifted his sleeve and the bite had gotten worse.

"Damon!"

"I'm ok. It's fine."

"You aren't ok. We need to find a cure. I need to find a cure," I jumped up from the couch and was heading to the door. I need to find Stefan.

"Scarlett, don't leave," I froze at the door and turned around. Damon's eyes looked pleading.

I made my way back to the couch and Damon engulfed me in his embrace never wanting to let go. He slowly drifted to sleep, but my mind was not at ease to do so.

I then heard the front door open to see Stefan walking in, and then looked at Damon to see he's still sound asleep.

"Is he doing any better?" Stefan whispered. I shake my head no.

"I am going to go talk to Klaus tonight. He must know a cure."

"Stefan! No!" I almost screamed and Damon started to stir, but settled.

"It's the only way."

"Then I'm coming with you," I demanded.

"No, it's dangerous."

"Stef, I'm older than you remember and I've known Klaus and Elijah for a long while."

"Fine, you do know there will be a price."

"Isn't there always."

Stefan and I later in the night made it to and old apartment building. Damon was getting worse to the brink of death. We entered the building and found Klaus' room and entered. No one was there. I was starting to get so frustrated after ten minutes that I threw the lamp that was next to me and it shattered into little pieces.

"No why would you come into my home as a guest and break my valuables?" Klaus teased entered the apartment with Elijah following behind. "It seems to me you don't have every good manners."

"Cut the bull, Klaus," I was furious and needed a cure now.

" Alright then what are you doing here?"

"We need a cure for a werewolf bite," I answered him.

"Did you get bitten?" Elijah asked worried coming over to me and grabbing my hands in his.

"No, it's not for me… it's for Damon," I said while looking at Elijah and then at Klaus.

"And why would I help him when he tried to ruin my sacrifice?" Klaus came over to me. I pulled my hands out from Elijah's and turned to face Klaus.

"Please, Klaus," I didn't know what else to say.

"We know that it will come with a price. What's your price?" Stefan stepped in.

"I'll give you your precious cure, if you come with me on my journey."

"What?" I asked kind of confused.

"That's right I want the both of you to accompany me on the road and you wouldn't be aloud to come back to Mystic Falls without my permission."

"You want us to become your minions and do whatever you say," I got out angrily.

"Oh, no, now a minion is such a harsh word. Let's use the term friend," Klaus gave a smirk and pushed back a stray hair from my face behind my ear.

"I would have to leave Damon…." I choked out worried.

"And I Elena…" Stefan added.

"Yes, but you'll have me," Klaus came to my ear and whispered. I heard Elijah growl.

"Calm, brother," Klaus told Elijah. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes," Stefan answered for us.

"No!" I screeched.

"Stefan, drink this," Klaus handed him a blood bag with human blood in it.

"No, I can't."

"You'll drink it or you don't get the cure," Stefan brought the bag to his mouth and Klaus keep giving him more to drink. It scared me the look Stefan was getting. Out of control. Klaus then cut his wrist and put the blood that was dripping out in a vial. His blood is the cure?

"Scarlett, here is your precious cure, bring it to Damon, say your goodbye. We'll come over to get you," I nodded with a sad look in my eyes. I met Elijah's once more before I walked out and it looked just like his heart was breaking as was mine.

I arrived at the boarding house and rushed up to Damon's room to find Elena pulling away from a kiss with Damon and laying her head down on his chest.

"Well, don't the both of you look cozy," I made my presence known. Damon was just about gone and Elena looked a bit shocked when I walked in. I went over to Damon and feed him the cure and after a few seconds he was already coming back to life.

"Scarlett?" Damon asked wondering if I was actually there.

"Yea, it's me, I was about to come say my goodbye, but it seemed it wasn't needed," I looked at Elena with disgust. "I thought we were friends and how could you do this to Stefan?"

"It was a goodbye kiss, I thought he was dying, and you weren't even here to say goodbye," Elena tried to defend herself.

" That's because I was the one getting the cure so I wouldn't have to say goodbye!"

"Scarlett…" Damon said again.

"What!"

"Well, well, well, I see the cure worked," Klaus entered with Elijah and Stefan. I nodded. "But it seems like Elena moved on to the next brother."

A hint of jealousy coursed through me.

"Anyway, it's time to go," Klaus came to my side and grabbed my hand pulling me over to the group.

"What does he mean it's time to go?" Damon asked starting to sit up.

"It means that Stefan and I made a deal to get the cure, we are leaving with him and never coming back," I answered.

"What!" Damon jumped up from the bed and came over to me. "How could you do that? You lost your freedom to get a stupid cure!"

"I did it to save you!"

"But I don't want to be saved if I can't be with you…" Damon pulled me in to a hug and kissed me for a long time. I finally pulled away.

"I have to go," I whispered.

"Stefan, no!" Elena ran to him, but he looked so detached from the human blood he didn't even care.

"Elena, it's over, what's done is done, we can't be together."

"You won't even fight it," Elena was about in tears.

"Elena, Stefan has been drinking human blood. He's not himself right now," I told her.

"What why?"

"Because he's more fun this way," Klaus answered. "I'm getting bored let's be going now."

"No! I won't let him take you," Damon held onto me and I had to pull out of his grasp.

"Let's go my lovely," Klaus grabbed my hand once more and we left the boarding house wondering if I'm ever going to see it again.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! I love you my lovely fans and I want to hear from you. Do you feel bad for Damon, Elena, Scarlett, or Stefan? What do you think of Klaus and Elijah? Review!**


End file.
